I'm coming back
by Moufleyte
Summary: "En ce lundi 17 mai 2019, soit six ans, huit mois, et treize jours après lui avoir dit adieu sur ce tarmac, l'agent très spécial Anthony Dinozzo Junior sut qu'il allait ré entendre parler de Ziva David." Une étrange rencontre sur le seuil de son appartement, et toute l'équipe se lance à la recherche de Ziva. CHAPITRE 12 EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Il était tard. Très tard. Il rentrait chez lui, épuisé par l'enquête qui venait de de terminer. Une sombre affaire de traffic d'armes et de terrorisme.

Attendant que le feu repasse au vert, il laissa son esprit dériver. Cette affaire lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs, souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle lui manquait, indéniablement.

Le feu repassa au vert.

Il secoua sa tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées, et démarra. Il décida de s'occuper l'esprit en faisant une liste mentale de tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour bien marquer la fin de l'enquête. D'abord, acheter un tube de glue. Il avait vider le dernier plusieurs semaines auparavant. Mettre du sucre dans le café de son patron. Non, du sel. A cette idée, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et grimaça. Pas si bonne idée que ça finalement.

Il était enfin arrivé devant son immeuble. Il se stationna rapidement, ferma sa voiture, et monta à son étage. Il se dirigea vers son appartement, tout en fouillant désespérément dans son sac à dos. Il gromelait. Ces fichues clés prenaient un malin plaisir à disparaître au pire moment.

En relevant la tête, il se stoppa brutalement, oubliant toute tentative de recherche.

Il se demandait plus tôt pourquoi il s'était mis soudainement à penser à elle, de façon aussi importante. Son patron avait l'habitude de dire que les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Assise au pas de sa porte, une silhouette se releva prestemment en le voyant arriver.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'était Ses yeux. Et Son nez. Et Sa manière de se mouvoir également.

Il devait être en train de rever. Un enfant, qui devait avoir six ans au maximum, se tenait devant chez lui. Et avait l'air de l'attendre.

Mais l'enfant en question s'approcha de lui, et lui parla.

Et en ce lundi 17 mai 2019, soit six ans huit mois, et treize jours après lui avoir dit adieu sur ce tarmac, l'agent très spécial Anthony Dinozzo Junior sut qu'il allait ré entendre parler de Ziva David.

"Je m'appelle Daniel Anthony David. J'ai presque 6ans, et ma maman a disparu. Elle va mourir si tu l'aides pas. Tu vas m'aider à la retrouver? "


	2. Chapter 2

**je commence à me familiariser avec la publication, donc je peux vous laisser un petit message. :) alors comme promis, la suite de ma fic, mais d'abord, je tiens à remercier les reviewers, j'étais vraiment surprise!**

**Bon, trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre qui va répondre à certaines de vos questions! (Enfin pas toutes, sinon j'arrête la fic tout de suite, et ça va être drôlement moins marrant. Mais après je pourrai vous exposer ma thèse sur la suprématie des poules. Mais ça risque d'être moins drôle pour vous. Mais ça peut être intéressant non? Vous en pensez quoi? ... oui, je vais commencer le chapitre maintenant, sinon mes commentaires seront plus long que le texte en lui même. )**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1.**

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, l'un tenant une tasse de chocolat chaud, l'autre une bouteille de bierre. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, aucun des deux n'osant briser le silence qui s'était imposé depuis que le jeune garçon avait remercié Tony pour la tasse.

L'agent ne savait que penser. Le fils de Ziva, dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis des années, était assis sur son canapé. Il observait les photos posées sur le meuble du salon. Il le vit ciller quand il aperçut sa mère sur l'une d'elles. Il detourna brutalement le regard, pour le reposer sur Tony. Ce dernier brulait de le questionner. Comment était il arrivé jusqu'ici? Et surtout, qu'était-il arrivé a sa mère?

Il n'était pas très doué avec les enfants, il le savait. Il n'osait rien dire, de peur de le brusquer.

Mais il avait cette peur, cette angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il ne cessait de ré entendre la voix de Daniel "ma maman a disparu".

Il se reconcentra sur l'enfant. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi. Tony se donna une claque mentale. Bien sûr! Le gamin était sûrement épuisé, il aurait dû le deviner. Il lui enleva délicatement la tasse de ses mains, puis le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer dans son lit. Ça serait plus confortable que le canapé. L'enfant enroula automatiquement ses bras autour du cou de l'agent et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Tony fut ému. Endormi, il ressemblait plus à un enfant de 5 ans que lorsqu'il le fixait sans bruit, à peine 15 minutes auparavant.

Il déposa Dan dans le lit. Lui dormirait sur le canapé. Le garçon grogna quand Tony détacha ses petits bras de son cou, mais replongea bien vite dans le sommeil.

II était vraiment épuisé, constata l'agent senior. La discussion attendrait demain matin. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il décida donc de se mettre un DVD. Une ancienne saison de Magnum ferait l'affaire. Il hésitait à appeler Gibbs. Il préférait cependant tirer les choses au clair avec l'enfant.

Il se frotta à nouveau l'arrière du crâne et soupira

"Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée, Ziva?"

Il devra trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller travailler demain. Il grimaça. Son patron n'allait pas être content.

Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, et, contrairement à ses prédictions, il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, le DVD qu'il avait mis tournant en boucle en arrière plan comme une berceuse.

Tony fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une drôle d'impression. Un poids lourd sur ses jambes. Et vu ce qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses pieds, le poids était là depuis un moment.

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte que Daniel était assis en tailleur sur lui, absorbé par les episodes de Magnum. Tony remua, signifiant ainsi qu'il était réveillé. Le petit détourna les yeux de l'écran pour les planter dans ceux de l'agent

"Ah bah t'es réveillé? C'est pas trop tôt! C'est la deuxième fois que Magnum il fait ça. Et toi, tu dors beaucoup trop. Comment on récupère maman si tu dors autant? Et tu sais que tu as le même nom que le chevalier dans les histoires que maman me raconte? "

Aussi silencieux qu'un Gibbs muet la veille, il s'était transformé en un véritable moulin à paroles en à peine une nuit.

Tony interrompit le flot de paroles.

"Dan, raconte moi comment tu es arrivé devant chez moi."

Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et se replongea dans ses souvenirs...

* * *

**Et voilà, je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui! La suite demain ou après demain, suivant ma motivation :)**

**Si vous avez des idées, des remarques, n'hésitez pas, le petit bouton jaune avec écrit "review" dessus est fait pour ça! Et Aliiks, tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre suivant, c'est promis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**voici le chapitre suivant! Et je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, donc le suivant arrivera moins rapidement. Avant la semaine prochaine, j'espère ( la semaine prochaine, c'est dans 7 jours à partir d'aujourd'hui, pas lundi hein! ). Je pense avoir à peu près répondu à ta question, Kendy92!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2.**

*FLASHBACK*

27 heures plus tôt, Israël.

Dan jouait, assez éloigné de la maison. Il avait décidé de partir au secours de la princesse des histoires que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui raconter le soir pour l'endormir.

Il était en train de se battre contre le méchant dragon Sal qui tenait la belle princesse sauvage en otage, lorsqu'il les aperçut.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué de nombreuses fois que, avant sa naissance, elle avait énervé et fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient avoir envie de se venger.

"Comme les chevaliers qui veulent venger la princesse en allant tuer le dragon? Même si la princesse était pas vraiment morte pour de vrai?"

"Exactement, mon coeur."

Dan était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que les hommes qui sortaient des voitures en contrebas n'étaient pas des enfants de coeur. Ils faisaient peur. Ils étaient méchants, il le savait. Et il savait aussi qu'il devait prévenir sa mère. Il savait qu'ils mettraient du temps à arriver jusqu'à la maison, le terrain n'était pas très praticable.

Il oublia son dragon et la princesse - elle attendrait un autre jour pour être sauvée - et courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait. Il débarqua à bout de souffle dans le salon, où sa mère faisait une séance de yoga.

"Maman! Les méchants qui sont pas contents contre toi, ils sont derrière la colline! Et ils ont des armes comme James Bond à la télé! Ils vont se venger sur toi comme les courageux chevaliers?"

Ziva connaisait suffisamment bien son fils pour savoir qu'il n'inventait rien. Elle le rassura rapidement, puis ré-endossa son rôle d'agent du mossad, abandonné depuis des années.

Elle calcula qu'il faudrait environ 20 minutes aux hommes pour atteindre la maison. À ce moment là, son fils et elle seraient loin.

Avant, elle les aurait attendus, les aurait abattus sauf un, qu'elle aurait interrogé à sa façon afin de savoir qui les envoyait. Maintenant, elle avait un fils de 5 ans qu'elle se devait de proteger à tout prix.

Heureusement pour eux, Ziva était prévoyante, et malgré son évolution personnelle, des automatismes qu'elle avait acquis auparavant subsistait. Comme le fait d'avoir des sacs pour son fils et elle toujours prêts au cas où.

Elle donna son sac a Dan, et attrapa leurs passeports américains. Elle avait fait la démarche de naturaliser Dan à sa naissance, naturalisation rendue possible par un ami travaillant à l'ambassade des États Unis.

"Écoute bonhomme, on va partir en voyage d'accord?" Malgré l'urgence de la situation, elle restait calme, pour rassurer son fils.

"On va où maman? On va aux Zetanuni? On va en Arémique? On va voir Magnum? Et les chevaliers? Et mon papa? Et..."

"Pas maintenant Dan! Dans la voiture! Vite!" Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi brutale, mais ils devaient partir. Immédiatement.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport, et, à peine 5 heures après l'arrivée des mercenaires, la mère et son fils se trouvaient dans un avion pour Washington DC. Ils atterirent en fin d'après midi à l'aéroport de Washington Dulles.

Ziva loua une voiture, puis reserva une chambre d'hôtel. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'océan qui allait arrêter les tueurs qui étaient à ses trousses. Elle avait pris un peu d'avance, et devait en profiter pour mettre son fils en sécurité. L'israélienne avait répondu à toutes ses questions en allant à l'aéroport. Il l'avait laissé réfléchir durant le vol, plus intéressé par les Walt Disney proposés par la compagnie que par la possibilité d'inonder sa mère de questions.

Elle avait pris sa décision peu avant l'atterrissage. Cela ne lui plaisait pas énormément, car elle voulait s'occuper de son problème elle même, mais elle allait devoir faire intervenir son ancienne équipe. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour proteger son fils.

Elle arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble de Tony.

"Dan, les méchants vont sûrement me retrouver. Tu vois cet immeuble?"

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement.

"Un ami vit ici. Il s'appelle Tony Dinozzo. Si les hommes arrivent, je veux que tu ailles chez lui. Tu prendras un taxi et tu lui donneras ça. " Elle lui tendit un papier sur lequel était écrit l'adresse, et des dollars.

Elle redémarra et se dirigea vers leur hôtel.

"Tu diras au chauffeur de taxi que tu es perdu et que tu veux qu'il te ramène chez toi."

Elle lui expliqua comment se rendre de l'immeuble à l'appartement de Tony.

"Tony est très gentil. J'ai confiance en lui, il te protégera bien. S'il n'est pas chez lui, attends le devant sa porte."

"Maman..." il était terrifié, au bord des larmes.

"Tout ira bien mon ange".

Ils étaient arrivés. Elle récupéra la clé de leur chambre. Une fois arrivés, Ziva alluma la télé pour Dan, puis se mit à côté de la fenetre pour surveiller la rue. Elle réfléchit. Ça faisait bientôt 7ans qu'elle avait rompu toute attache avec le mossad ou le NCIS. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir autant pour se venger si longtemps après?

Soudain, des mouvements suspects attirerent son attention. Au coin de la rue, quatre hommes descendaient d'un véhicule noir. A leur façon de se mouvoir, elle savait qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Ziva se précipita vers Dan.

"Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit? C'est le moment! Prends ton sac à dos, tout ce dont tu as besoin est dedans. On se revoit quand tout sera terminé. n'oublie pas que je t'aime bonhomme"

"Je t'aime aussi maman." Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, mais elle lui avait bien expliqué que c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle attendit que les hommes rentrent dans le hall de l'hôtel pour faire sortir son fils par l'issue de secours. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps pour qu'il puisse fuir.

Au moment où les hommes faisaient irruption dans la pièce, elle aperçut un taxi quitter les lieux. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait que son fils serait en sécurité. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se focalise entièrement sur les mercenaires.

*FLASHBACK END*

* * *

"... après, je suis monté dans le tassi. J'ai dit au monsieur qui conduisait que ma nounou m'avait perdu, mais que j'avais l'adresse de ma maison sur un papier. Quand il est arrivé là, j'ai reconnu l'immeuble que maman m'avait montré. Je l'ai dit au monsieur, et il m'a même accompagné jusqu'à la porte. Puis je t'ai attendu. T'as mis beaucoup de temps quand même! "

Tony ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Il reprit la parole.

"On va retrouver ta mère, je te le promets! "

"Bah oui, t'es comme le chevalier que la princesse elle est amoureuse de. Tu laisses jamais tomber personne! T'as déjà sauvé des princesses? Et tué des dragons? Et chassé les loups dans la forêt? "

Il ne laissait pas le temps à Tony de lui répondre.

"J'ai faim moi! On peut pas sauver ma maman si on a pas l'estomac rempli, hein?" Il ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler.

" ils sont cools tes poissons? Tu m'en offriras un pour mon anniversaire? Parce que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. Je vais avoir 6ans. Je suis grand hein? Et maman elle fera un grooooos gateau au chocolat. C'est bon les gâteaux au chocolat..." Il continuait son babillage pendant que Tony lui préparait des pancakes

Pendant que Dan mangeait, l'agent s'éloigna. Il prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Gibbs.

Ce dernier décrocha immédiatement.

"Tu es en retard Dinozzo

"Euh ouais, patron, c'est justement à propos de ça que je t'appelle. Je pars bientôt de chez moi.

"Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à ton retard

"J'ai mieux que ça, une nouvelle affaire. Une disparition. Ça nous concerne. Je vous expliquerai en arrivant.

"Dépêche toi, on t'attend.

"Oh et Gibbs? Je viens accompagné. À tout a l'heure! "

Il raccrocha aussitôt.

"TONYYYYYYYYYYYY! J'ai fini! On va chercher maman?"

* * *

**Une petite précision que je tenais à faire, à propos du 29h plus tôt. Je sais qu'il n'y a que 24h dans une journée, mais n'oubliez pas le décalage horaire! (Je tenais à le préciser parce que personnellement, je n'y avais pas pensé tout de suite ;) )**

**dans le prochain chapitre, Daniel rencontre l'équipe, et les recherches sur les mercenaires et leur employeur(e) commencent!**

**Voilà! Si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques, des idées, des théories plus ou moins loufoques, ne vous en privez pas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**voici le chapitre suivant! Et avec de l'avance qui plus est! *Moufleyte est très fière d'elle et attend avec impatience vos félicitations***

**Merci à Julie, P'tite-cacahuete, et Aliiks. D'ailleurs, pour les deux dernières, je prends en compte vos remarques, j'ai déjà une petite idée à ce sujet :) **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Tony poussa un discret soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le parking du NCIS. Dan s'était tu afin d'observer autour de lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris la voiture, il n'avait pas arrêté de parler de son anniversaire, de ses films préférés, de ce qu'il voudrait faire à Washington une fois Ziva retrouvée et les méchants arrêtés, encore de son anniversaire, des chevaliers qu'il admirait…

Malgré le violent mal de tête provoqué par les babillages incessants de l'enfant, Tony l'appréciait. Il s'était curieusement attaché à lui. Cela le surprenait vraiment, lui-même n'étant pas particulièrement fondu d'enfants. Mais avec celui-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Certes, c'était le fils de Ziva, ce qui jouait forcément en sa faveur. Et après tout, il avait bien déjà réussi à passer une soirée plutôt agréable en servant de baby-sitter pour les enfants du directeur Vance. Il était heureux de connaître Dan et de passer du temps avec lui, malgré les circonstances.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et Tony mit en garde le garçon :

« On va aller voir mes collègues. Bon, normalement on est quatre, mais Ellie est malade, »

« Elle a la grippe ? Moi je l'ai eu y a pas longtemps, même que je suis allé à l'hôpital parce que je toussais beaucoup et maman avait peur. Mais les docteurs ils ont dit que c'était pas grave. Et ils m'ont donné pleiiiiins de bonbons ! »

« Non, elle a pas la grippe, elle a l'appendicite. Ça veut dire qu'on lui a enlevé un bout de ventre qui était malade. Maintenant, elle se repose. donc il ne reste que Gibbs et McGee. Oh, et tu feras peut-être connaissance avec Abby. Ils sont tous très gentils, mais mon patron n'est pas très bavard. Tout le contraire de toi en fait. Tu vas peut être avoir peur de lui, mais il ne faut pas. »

« Comme le grand chevalier Trow, chef et protecteur de tous les chevaliers ! » s'exclama Dan.

Tony eut un sourire amusé. « Probablement. »

Plus Dan faisait de références aux histoires de chevaliers racontées par sa mère, plus l'agent la suspectait d'avoir transformé leurs enquêtes en contes de fées. Si c'était le cas, cela signifierait que Dan connaissait déjà les caractères des différents membres de l'équipe, ce qui serait un point positif.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Dan, son sac à dos vissé aux épaules –il avait insisté pour le garder avec lui- se rapprocha de Tony.

Il était intimidé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'observer avec curiosité tout ce qui l'entourait, constata l'agent avec amusement.

Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur sans que personne ne questionne Tony sur l'enfant qui l'accompagnait. Curieusement, le court trajet pour monter aux bureaux se déroula dans le silence.

Au moment où un bip retentit, les portes s'ouvrirent. Dan raffermit sa prise sur la main de l'agent, et ils s'avancèrent.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers eux. McGee s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque sur le retard de l'agent senior. Il ouvrit la bouche… et s'immobilisa en apercevant Dan.

« Bah alors McGobeur ? Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson rouge ! » Bon. Définitivement pas sa meilleure réplique. Mais elle avait eu le mérite de faire rire Dan.

Gibbs n'avait rien dit. Il s'était levé de sa chaise, et avait silencieusement fait le tour de son bureau, pour enfin se mettre à la hauteur du garçon. Il lui tendit la main.

« bonjour, je m'appelle Gibbs. Et toi ? »

Dan hésita une fraction de seconde. Puis lâcha la main de Tony pour la caler dans celle de Gibbs.

« Moi je m'appelle Daniel. Mais ma maman elle m'appelle Dan. Sauf quand je fais des bêtises. Tony aussi il m'appelle Dan. Il va m'aider à retrouver ma maman. Il est gentil Tony hein ? »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Son regard ne quittait pas ce lui de l'enfant. Il lui en rappelait un autre. La forme de ses yeux lui était familière également. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dan continuait à parler.

« Tu la connais ma maman ? Tony, il a des photos avec elle dessus dans sa maison. Toi aussi t'es dessus je crois. »

Gibbs se retourna lentement vers Tony, sans pour autant se relever.

« Dinozzo, cette affaire de disparition dont tu me parlais ce matin… »

« Sa mère. » Répondit simplement Tony.

« Ziva. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Gibbs avait compris. Néanmoins, Tony acquiesça.

Tim n'avait toujours pas récupéré l'usage de la parole. Il fixait Dan, abasourdi. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte. Il tira la manche de Tony, faisant ainsi converger tous les autres regards vers lui. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il pointa McGee du doigt, et fronça les sourcils.

« il est malade ton copain ? Lui aussi il a un bout de ventre pourri à enlever ? Parce qu'on dirait qu'il a vu Bambi manger des spaghettis avec Simba. »

Gibbs sourit. Tony rigola « non, bonhomme, il est juste un peu bizarre. »

« Dan, tu veux rencontrer quelqu'un qui parle plus que toi ? »

« ça c'est pas possible. Maman elle m'a dit que personne ne parle plus que moi. Et aussi vite. Sauf la gentille magicienne vampire qui aide les chevaliers à trouver les dragons. Oooh ! Je vais rencontrer la magicienne vampire ? »

« Je … ne sais pas. Tu me diras si c'est elle »

Gibbs se tourna vers Tony.

« Demande à Abby de garder un œil sur lui. Tu nous expliques tout après, et on commencera les recherches. »

« oui patron »

Tony et Dan se dirigèrent vers le labo d'Abby. Avant même d'apercevoir l'entrée, Dan se protégea les oreilles en se plaquant les mains sur les côtés de sa tête. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de la laborantine, et Tony alla directement couper la musique, épargnant ainsi leurs oreilles. Abby se retourna, furibonde.

« Tony ! C'était la meilleure partie du morceau ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ? L'enquête est terminée depuis hier soir, je n'ai rien pour vous ! A moins que tu ne m'apporte un caf pow… Tu as du caf-pow pour moi ? où est-il ? Pourquoi je… »

Elle s'interrompit. Et contempla, stupéfaite, le petit garnement qui se tenait juste devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Il avait raison patron Gibbs. Tu parles vraiment beaucoup. Alors t'es une magicienne vampire ? Comme dans les histoires de maman ? t'as des toutages ? Elles sont rigolottes tes couettes. Si j'étais une fille, j'aurais les même que toi. Mais je suis un garçon, donc j'en ai pas. Ça serait bizarre sur moi. En plus, j'ai pas les cheveux assez longs… »

« Dan ! » l'interrompit Tony.

Il lança un regard d'excuses à l'agent. Ce dernier reprit.

« Abby, voici Dan. Mère disparue pendant qu'elle le mettait à l'abri, père… inconnu. Il est venu chez moi hier soir. Tu peux garder un œil sur lui pendant qu'on la recherche ? »

« Mais… pourquoi il est venu chez toi ? Tu connais sa mère? »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Dan l'interrompit une nouvelle fois

« Dis Abby, t'as des jouets ? Chez Tony, ya que des photos , des DVD, un piano, et des poissons. »

Abby sourit. Elle se tourna vers Tony.

« Je pense qu'il me racontera ce que je veux savoir. Tu peux me le laisser, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. N'est ce pas mon grand ? «

Dan avait posé son sac dans un coin, et furetait dans tout le laboratoire. Il ne détourna pas son regard des étagères qu'il inspectait du regard.

Abby reprit « File retrouver sa mère toi ! »

Tout en essayant de s'emparer de Bert l'hippo, Dan rassura Abby

« T'en fais pas couettes couettes. Tony, c'est un chevalier sans peur. C'est sûr qu'il va sauver ma maman !»

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre! Des petits commentaires? Allez, vous avez bien un avis sur la rencontre entre Dan et l'équipe? *fait un grand sourire digne du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles***

**J'ai volontairement mis de côté Bishop. Je l'apprécie, le personnage est vraiment cool, mais je n'ai pas vu assez d'épisodes dans lesquels elle apparaît pour pouvoir me faire une idée précise de son caractère.**

**Prochain chapitre, cette fois c'est sûr, c'est le début de l'enquête! Et on laisse Dan aux bons soins d'Abby. Il sera là dans la semaine, je ne sais pas encore quand. (Période de révisions intenses pour les concours, enfin bref...).**

**Voili Voilou, à bientôt! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous! Ou bonjour en fait, je sais pas trop. Vu qu'il est 4h du mat' , je sais pas trop quoi dire. Bref, vous êtes plutôt chanceux, parce que vous avez le droit à un chapitre dès maintenant! Il est plus court que les deux derniers, mais je ne fais pas trop confiance à mon cerveau quand il n'a que 3h de sommeil.**

* * *

**Bon, sinon, merci pour vos gentilles reviews! Je vais m'empresser d'y repondre là maintenant tout de suite! Donc, dans ce chapitre, un petit Mcnozzo et un bébé Tibbs. Mais l'enquête avance plutôt bien. Enfin, vous verrez.**

**alliks : eheh, et oui, je suis une grande fan de Disney. Et des peluches. Et de Bert. Et d'Abby :)**

**Julie: merci, c'est gentil :) j'avais peur d'être ooc avec Bishop, donc je l'ai dégagée gentiment, effectivement^^**

**Canarder: c'est pas faux, il faut peut être éviter de les laisser ensemble tous les deux trop longtemps.**

**Mlissa: merciii! Un vrai moulin à paroles, n'est ce pas?**

**Sasha Richester: woaouh! Je me demande si toutes tes reviews ajoutées ne sont pas plus longues que mon chapitre... alors... le père de Dan... très bonne question, en partie évoquée dans le chapitre. D'ailleurs, tu m'as fait douter, j'avais peur de m'être trompée dans le temps et tout, mais c'est bon en fait :)**

**Alors oui, Bishop fait partie de l'équipe, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment la traiter. Donc je l'ai virée pour le moment. Peut être qu'elle reapparaitra vers la fin, mais pas sûr du tout. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage bbsitting, donc j'en ai profité! Bien joué pour le nom du dragon, je n'étais pas sûre que quelqu'un fasse le lien^^ les histoires de chevaliers que Dan adore... sûrement en bonus ou OS à côté. Je ne sais pas encore. Ne pas rester avec Dan et Abby quand tu as la gueule de bois. Très très déconseillé. **

**ptite cacahuete: ouais, Dan et Abby était obligés de bien s'entendre, sinon j'allais devoir laisser Dan en autopsie. Il aurait été traumatisé le gamin après ( par le combo Ducky/palmer ou par les cadavres, les deux se valent^^)**

**DinozzoGirl: eheh, je suis plutôt contente de moi sur le prologue (non non, mes chevilles vont très bien, je suis la modestie incarnée) et merci pour ton enthousiasme!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4.**

Tony était remonté dans l'open space. Il venait de résumer la situation à ses collègues.

"Au final, Ziva est à Washington depuis hier. Et perdue dans la nature, sûrement à la recherche des psychopathes qui la poursuivent." Termina l'agent.

"Donc si on retrouve ces types, on retrouve Ziva" conclua McGee.

"Bien. D'abord, on doit savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ziva après qu'elle ait mis Dan en sécurité. McGee, les caméras de surveillance autour de leur hôtel." Enchaîna Gibbs.

"Tout de suite patron!"

"Dinozzo, il va falloir fouiller dans la vie de Ziva. Compare ses appels à la liste des voyageurs de son vol et des vols suivants. Cherche des correspondances..."

"Je recherche si l'un des voyageurs est fiché chez interpol ou la CIA; et je vérifie ceux qui ont pris leur billet à la dernière minute."

Gibbs approuva d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenceur.

"Patron, tu vas où?" L'interpella Tony.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. "Chercher un café! "

Les deux autres agents se mirent au travail. Cependant, Tim avait du mal à se concentrer. Quelque chose à propos de Dan le perturbait. il se lança, hésitant.

"Tony?"

"Mmmh?" L'agent était absorbé par ses recherches. Ce qui n'aidait pas son collègue.

"Dan a quel âge exactement? "

"Il va avoir 6 ans dans deux semaines tout pile." Répondit-il distraitement. Avant de reprendre, piqué par la curiosité. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? "

Tim hésita avant de répondre

"Eh bien je me disais que... est ce que tu penses que... enfin, vu que..."

"Que quoi le bleu? " il commençait à être exaspéré.

"Eh bien, vu son âge et la date à laquelle tu es revenu de Tel Aviv, il y aurait des chances pour que tu sois le père de Dan, n'est ce pas?"

Il jeta un regard noir -digne de Gibbs- à son collège. Qu'il soutint sans broncher. Tony rompit finallement le contact visuel.

"Je ne sais pas Tim, je ne sais pas. J'évite d'y penser maintenant. Là, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que Ziva a disparu dans la nature en me confiant plus ou moins la garde de son fils. Elle est aussi très probablement en danger. Et je veux la retrouver avant l'anniversaire de Dan. Il a déjà grandi sans père, et je ne veux pas qu'il fête ses 6 ans sans sa mère non plus."

"D'accord, je comprends tout à fait. Mais tu sais qu'il va falloir..."

Il fut interrompu par le son caractéristique de l'ascenseur.

"T'en as mis du temps patron! "

"Je suis passé voir le directeur aussi pour lui expliquer qu'on avait une nouvelle enquête, sans rentrer dans les détails. Il m'a dit que Dan devait être confié aux services sociaux"

Tony allait l'interrompre, offusqué. Gibbs leva la main pour l'en empêcher, et poursuivit.

"Je l'en ai dissuadé en lui disant que le gamin était en danger également et qu'il devait être sous notre protection. Tu es officiellement responsable de lui, Tony."

Il était soulagé.

"Merci patron. "

Il tenait vraiment à l'enfant, constatait au même moment Gibbs.

"Bon, vous avez quelque chose?"

"Rien d'intéressant du côté des appels. Par contre, j'ai vérifié les listes des passagers comme tu me l'as demandé. Deux noms ressortent du tas."

Il afficha les images de deux hommes sur l'écran plasma.

"Ivan Bouri et Yuri Vordev. Ils ont réservé leur billet à la dernière minute pour le vol suivant celui de Ziva, et ils ont payé en liquide. Ces deux gars ne sont pas des enfants de coeur, ils sont fichés chez interpol pour trafic d'armes. On les soupçonne aussi d'être employés par des personnes influentes pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains. Ça irait de l'enlèvement au meurtre, mais on a aucune preuve pour ça."

"Dinozzo, avis de recherche. McGee, rien au niveau des caméras?"

"On voit bien quatre types descendre d'un véhicule noir, rentrer dans l'hôtel, mais on ne voit pas leurs têtes. Là, c'est Dan qui prend le taxi. Vingt minutes plus tard, on voit Ziva sortir par la même issue que Dan. Regardez, elle a l'air blessée au bras, et on a l'impression qu'elle attend quelqu'un."

"Elle veut être sûre qu'ils se lancent directement à sa poursuite. Si ils la perdent, ils auront tendance à rechercher le gamin plutôt" coupa Gibbs.

Tim reprit. "Elle monte dans sa voiture et est poursuivie par les mercenaires. Je les perds deux blocs plus loin."

"Bien, continuez à chercher alors."

Soudain, Tony s'exclama

"Patron! J'ai quelque chose! J'ai retrouvé la trace de Vordev. J'ai une adresse!"

"Prenez vos affaires, on y va."

* * *

**voila, c'est pas du super haut niveau, mais ça m'a occupé un ptit peu pendant ma nuit! Donc toujours pareil, commentaires, réactions...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, j'hésite entre deux trucs complètement différents. Soit on voit où en est Ziva (Ça devrait te faire plaisir, Sasha) soit on continue avec notre équipe préférée (et on retrouve Dan. Et Ziva interviendrait aussi. Mais indirectement). Vous en pensez quoi? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. A l'unanimité, vous avez voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à Ziva. Je dois vous avouer que ça m'a plutôt embêtée, parce que j'avais prévu autre chose entre temps. Donc ce chapitre n'est pas un de mes meilleurs, ni un des plus longs. Mais je pense qu'il vous éclairera sur le sort réservé à Ziva. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez en lisant :)**

**Normalement, c'est là que je dois répondre aux reviews. Mais je suis sur mon portable, dans la cave qui me sert de chambre (c'est a dire avec une connexion internet qui laisse plus qu'à désirer), et c'est vraiment très compliqué pour moi de retrouver les reviews. En tout cas, sachez que je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien, et que c'est grâce à elles, donc à vous, que je poste plus rapidement que prévu! Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5.**

La veille au soir. Washington DC.

Ziva poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant du coin de l'oeil son fils monter dans un taxi. Et le taxi démarrer sans qu'aucun véhicule ne le suive.

A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte de sa chambre vola en éclat. Quatre hommes firent irruption, arme au poing. Mais l'ex-agent du Mossad était prête. Elle savait que les tuer attirerait l'attention de la police, et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Ziva entama une dangereuse danse. Elle en désarma deux, en assomma un, avant de se faire stopper dans son ballet par une violente douleur dans le bras. Elle gemit, vascilla légèrement, et se reprit aussitôt. L'homme à terre était parti au pays des rêves depuis longtemps. Les deux désarmés n'étaient pas loin de le rejoindre. Le dernier était le plus dangereux. Ziva recalcula son angle d'attaque. Elle devait prendre sa blessure en compte. Un bras en moins, elle était désavantagée par rapport à son adversaire. Il se jeta sur elle. Elle en profita pour récupérer une arme abandonnée au sol, et tira dans le genou de son assaillant.

L'un des hommes qu'elle avait mis à terre commençait déjà à se relever. Elle devait fuir. Et vite. Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture, et quitta la pièce, suivie peu de temps après par l'homme en question.

Elle quitta l'hôtel par l'issue de secours, serrant son bras blessé contre son corps. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la rue, elle s'aperçut que son poursuivant n'était plus sur ses talons. Inquiète pour son fils, elle s'arrêta un instant. Et repartit aussitôt, en entendant les pas bruyants qui se rapprochaient.

Elle courut vers sa voiture, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante, et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle devait les éloigner de Washington le plus vite possible.

Elle roulait dans la banlieue, dans un quartier désert, toujours poursuivie. Quelques arbres, une citerne taguée, une maison toute simple, en préfabriquée, isolée un peu plus loin. Soudain, un 4x4 arriva de nulle part et se stoppa devant elle.

Ziva appuya de toute ses forces sur la pédale de frein, mais sa voiture était trop proche et roulait trop vite.

Elle percuta de plein fouet le véhicule.

* * *

Elle ne savait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Pas plus de quelques minutes, du moins. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, encore moins à bouger. Elle entendait des hommes discuter et s'affairer autour d'elle. Ils avaient tous un fort accent d'Europe de l'est.

Ziva en sentit deux d'entre eux la tirer sans ménagement hors de sa voiture. Le troisième était au téléphone. Elle entendait des bribes de conversation. Il raccrocha soudainement.

"Les gars, les fédéraux sont en chemin! Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. On doit dégager! "

"Elle, on en fait quoi?"

"La patronne la veut en vie, on l'emmène avec nous"

Bien. Cela voulait dire qu'ils ne la tueront pas. Du moins pas pour le moment. C'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'était qu'elle allait sûrement en baver.

"Et Yuri?"

"Il est blessé, il ne ferait que nous ralentir. On le laisse ici"

Yuri devait être l'homme sur qui Ziva avait tiré, pensa-t-elle.

"Allez, on dégage! "

L'un d'entre eux la balança brutalement dans un van. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Le choc lui fit reperdre connaissance.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je vous avais dit qu'il était court! Des commentaires? Des reproches, menaces, proposition de goûters? Allez y, exprimez vous! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, ... vous verrez bien en fait! II arrivera rrapidement quand même. Gros bisous! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pour me faire pardonner de la très petite taille du chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, malgré les menaces. Cette fois-ci, on retourne auprès de Gibbs, Tony McGee. Vous vous rappelez, Tony avait trouvé une adresse pour les psychopathes; et ils étaient sur le départ.**

**Etant de retour sur mon ordi adoré, je peux répondre à vos plus ou moins gentilles reviews. Alors alors...**

**Aliiks:**** Et oui, la reine de la conduite a eu un accident! En même temps, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, non? et la méchante est bien une méchante. Une idée sur son identité? **

**Aelig:**** range ta hache, tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai un poisson rouge de garde moi. D'abord. Et puis je peux pas écrire sous la menace. Et en plus, je publie plus vite que l'éclair. Sinon, tu es toujours internée à Bethesda hein? Bien surveillée hein? hein? Dan est bien le fils de Ziva, mais est il celui de Tony? Mystère mystère... **

**P'tite cacahuète:**** Dan l'a bien dit, Tony c'est le plus fort de tous les chevaliers, il va for-cé-ment sauver Ziva! Complètement hors sujet, ton pseudo me donne super faim à chaque fois!**

**DG:**** et le TBC, tu penses quoi du TBC? **

**Evincis****: merci :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

... "prenez vos affaires, on y va"

Tony et McGee se levèrent d'un bond. Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et se précipitèrent à la suite de Gibbs, déjà dans l'ascenseur.

"Dinozzo, tu conduis", lui annonça-t-il en lançant les clés à l'intéressé.

Il les attrapa d'une main.

"pas de problème patron!"

Une fois dans la voiture, Gibbs se rendit compte de son erreurs. La conduite de Tony, d'ordinaire calme, assez normale, se rapprochait cette fois-ci plus de celle de Ziva. Ou de la sienne de temps à autre. Il pouvait apercevoir dans le rétroviseur Tim, le teint pâle, le dents serrées, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Tony, lui, ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Il était concentré sur la route que le GPS leur indiquait. Ils se trouvaient dans la banlieue de Washington, et, d'après l'appareil, plus très loin de leur destination finale.

Ils y arrivèrent. il s'agissait d'un quartier désert. Quelques arbres, une citerne taguée, une maison toute simple, en préfabriqué, isolée un peu plus loin, derrière laquelle ils remarquèrent des véhicules, dont un qui paraissait gravement accidenté.

Ils se stationnèrent à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment, descendirent de voiture, et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

D'un même mouvement, les trois agents sortirent leur arme. Gibbs fit signe à Tim de le suivre à l'avant, tandis que Tony ferait le tour. Une fois en position, ils investirent les lieux en même temps.

Ils fouillèrent rapidement l'endroit, avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Les hommes qu'ils recherchaient étaient partis, après avoir pris la peine d'effacer toute trace de leur passage.

Dépités, les agents quittèrent la maison. Alors que Gibbs et McGee retournaient vers leur véhicule, Tony jeta un coup d'œil vers les voitures. La voiture accidentée lui semblait familière. Il allait se remettre en route lorsqu'un mouvement suspect attira pleinement son attention.

Il s'y dirigea prudemment, et aperçut, adossé sur l'une des roues d'un des véhicules, un des hommes qu'ils recherchaient. Il appela aussitôt McGee et Gibbs, qui avaient déjà atteint leur voiture.

"J'en ai trouvé un!"

Il se refocalisa sur l'homme à terre. il était blessé au genou, mais était conscient, comme le prouvait le regard de haine qu'il lançait à Tony.

"Yuri Vordev" lui dit-il simplement

"vous êtes là pour récupérer la s***** qui m'a tiré dessus?" Il avait un fort accent d'Europe de l'est.

Tony garda son calme, même si il mourrait d'envie de frapper le type.

"Où est-elle?" Le ton froid et posé de sa voix le surprit lui-même.

"Oh, si j'étais vous, je ne m'inquiéterais pas tout de suite pour elle. La patronne la veut en vie, donc tant qu'elle n'est pas là, votre petite protégée ne risque rien. Non, à votre place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour vous même"

"Que voulez vous dire par là?"

Vordev se contenta de sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Tony continua

"Donnez moi le nom de votre patronne, et on pourra s'arranger pour que vous ne finissiez pas vos jours dans une cellule moisie à Guantanamo"

"Je me contrefiche de vos marchés!" Vordev s'était énervé à nouveau. "A cause de votre amie,je vais mourir!"

Tony était interloqué

"Vous ne mourrez pas d'une balle dans le genou."

"Non, ça c'est certain." Il ouvrit son poing, dévoilant une sorte de télécommande. "Par contre, lorsqu'une voiture explose juste à côté de votre tête, ça, c'est mortel"

Avant même que Tony n'ait pu esquisser un geste, il appuya sur le détonateur.

Le véhicule explosa.

Au même moment, Gibbs et McGee ne se trouvaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres des deux hommes. L'explosion les paralysa une fraction de seconde. Ils se précipitèrent vers les carcasses en feu.

"Tony!" Ils cherchèrent leur collègue à terre.

Ce fut Gibbs qui le trouva.

Il gisait, allongé au sol, face contre terre. De ce qu'on pouvait voir, il avait une profonde entaille à la tête.

Gibbs posa sa main sur l'épaule de son agent sénior, et le secoua délicatement.

"Dinozzo? Tony, tu m'entends?" Il ne repondait pas.

"McGee, appelez une ambulance immédiatement!" On pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Mais cette dernière phrase fit réagir l'agent au sol.

"Mmhhh... Pas d'ambulance patron. Pas l'hôpital."

Il se mit en position assise avec l'aide de Gibbs et de Tim.

"Je vais bien. Juste un peu mal à la tête"

Maintenant qu'il s'était redressé, Gibbs put examiner ses blessures. La plaie profonde au niveau de la tempe était la plus sérieuse. Il aurait besoin de plusieurs points de sutures. Les autres étaient nombreuse, mais semblaient très superficielles.

"Dinozzo, une voiture vient d'exploser juste à côté de toi."

"ouais, j'avais remarqué ça, moi aussi"

Gibbs se retint de lui mettre un slap. S'il avait un traumatisme crânien, ça n'allait rien arranger. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

"Tu as peut-être des blessures internes"

Tony ne fut nullement intimidé par le regard de son aîné.

"On peut pas demander à Ducky de me soigner?" Il avait une voix plaintive.

Gibbs soupira.

"Très bien. Mais s'il dit que tu as besoin de faire un tour à l'hôpital, je te traîne à Bethesda par la peau des fesses. Compris?"

"Oui patron!" il avait l'air soulagé.

McGee lui tendit un mouchoir. "Tiens ça contre ta tête, tu saignes beaucoup."

L'italien accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

Le docteur Mallard rédigeait son dernier rapport d'autopsie lorsqu'il entendit les portes automatiques s'ouvrir.

"Un patient pour toi", lui annonça Gibbs.

Concentré sur sa tache, le docteur ne se retourna pas. Il répondit distraitement.

"Merci Jethro. Pose le sur l'une des tables, je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas pressé de toute façon."

"Euh, en fait si Ducky. J'aimerais bien que tu me recouses le plus vite possible, que tu dises à Gibbs que je suis en pleine forme, et que je puisse retourner travailler sur notre enquête." lui répondit Tony.

Ducky laissa tomber son rapport pour se concentrer sur son patient.

"Ah, Anthony, je vais finir par croire qu'une malédiction s'acharne contre toi"

Tony grimaça, tandis que Gibbs répondit

"Tant qu'il ne finit pas dans un des tiroirs... Je te le laisse, tu m'appelles si je dois le traîner à l'hôpital"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jethro, ça ne m'a pas l'air trop grave. Assieds toi sur la table, Anthony, je vais chercher mon matériel à sutures"

Gibbs quitta la salle d'autopsie et Tony obéit. Une fois installé, son téléphone sonna. C'était Abby. Inquiet pour Dan, il décrocha immédiatement.

"Tony, où es tu?

"En autopsie, avec Ducky, pourq-

"très bien, on arrive tout de suite!"

Elle raccrocha aussitôt, alors que Ducky revenait avec son matériel.

"Une piqûre anesthésiante" annonça-t-il au moment où l'aiguille pénétrait sous la peau.

"qu'est-il arrivé cette fois ci?" lui demanda-t-il

"Un crétin a décidé de faire sauter la voiture à côté de laquelle on discutait tranquillement. Lui, il est mort. J'ai réagi au dernier moment, et je me suis suffisamment éloigné pour rester en vie", lui résuma Tony.

"Quand vais-je récupérer son cadavre?"

"Aucune idée. Le temps de s'arranger avec la bonne juridiction."

Ducky avait fini de suturer. Il posa une compresse sur la blessure fraichement recousue.

Les portes de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant le passage à Dan, suivit de près par Abby.

"Tony!" s'écria-t-il en le voyant. Il se précipita vers lui. Et se stoppa net en apercevant les pansements sur son visage.

"Hey bonhomme! Je suis content de te voir."

Dan s'approcha doucement. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Tony l'attrapa pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

Pendant ce temps, Abby discutait tout bas avec Ducky, sûrement pour lui expliquer la raison de la présence d'un enfant de 5 ans dans une salle d'autopsie.

Dan désigna les pansements et blessures apparentes du doigt.

"Ca fait mal?" Il avait une petite voix inquiète.

Tony le rassura immédiatement.

"Plus du tout! Le doc a tout soigné!" Il changea de sujet. "Tu t'es bien amusé avec Abby?"

"Oh oui!Et on a trouvé une lettre de maman dans mon sac! Abby, elle a dit que c'était pour toi. Elle a pas voulu la lire"

Il lui tendit une enveloppe fermée.

Tony s'en saisit, en captant le regard d'Abby. Elle comprit sa demande silencieuse et entraina le docteur hors de la pièce, laissant ainsi les deux garçons seuls.

L'agent ne quittait pas l'enveloppe des yeux.

"Bah, Tony, il faut l'ouvrir, la lettre, si tu veux la lire"

Il sourit, et suivit les conseils de l'enfant. Il commença à lire.

"Tony...

* * *

**Mouahaha que je suis sadique! je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui! Mais vous avez de la chance, j'aurai pu m'arrêter au moment de l'explosion...**

**Bon, des impressions? Vous avez une idée de qui est derrière tout ça? Vous avez aimé ? détesté? Vous avez des bonnes adresses de vétérinaire? Allez y, reviewez!**

**Le prochain chapitre, avant le 18! **

**big hug à tous!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voici la suite de l'histoire, postée dans les temps! Je m'excuse pour les crises d'AIPM que j'ai déjà créées. ... ... en fait non, c'est assez marrant de lire vos commentaires quand vous êtes atteints. **

**Je tenais à remercier Aliiks qui m'a donnée quelques conseils pour la lettre (bah oui, la lettre que Ziva a écrit à Tony et qu'il est en train de lire!). Et on lui souhaite tous bon courage pour ses concours qui sont cette semaine! *big hug***

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, même si à cause de certaines j'ai dû me renseigner sur les assurances vie.**

* * *

**Ptite cacahuete : je sais, je vous avais prévenu que j'étais sadique :) mouhaha! Vais manger des pims alors. *moufleyte est déçue***

**Aliiks: en fait, tu peux faire autant de suppositions que tu veux, je ne te révélerai pas l'identité de la méchante. Mouhaha. Mais continue à proposer, c'est marrant! Tony aurait mieux fait de devenir vendeur de hot dog. Ou balayeur. Ou comptable. Mais même comme ça il aurait réussi à s'attirer des problèmes. Tssssss.**

**MM: *moufleyte va chercher son casque de roller en espérant qu'il soit encore à sa taille. Et sa bombe d'équitation.* m'en fiche d'abord, j'ai l'habitude! Jpourrais faire un concours avec Tony en ayant de fortes chances de gagner. Oui, j'ai des amies plus sadiques que moi. Tssssss. Et d'abord, je publie vite! non? Pas d'accord? *boude dans son coin***

**Maclem: la voilà la suite! Happy?**

**DG: eheheh! Que seraient les fanfictions sans le TBC?**

**Fleur974: c'est tout calculé ma chère! Tout calculé! Contente que ça te plaise :)**

**PBG: tu es bien installée pour la suite alors! **

**Non, Dan n'a pas de lien de parenté avec Mini Bleu. D'ailleurs, me disais que ça l'aurait traumatisé encore plus de rencontrer Dan. Ou alors ils seraient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. **

**Dan est il le fils de Tony? Qui sait? Mais deux Dinozzo, ça ferait beaucoup à supporter pour le reste de l'équipe, non?**

**Oui, du ZBC. Mouhaha. J'aime le ZBC. **

**Et du TBC! Assez léger TBC quand même, fallait pas trop l'abîmer Tony quand même! Du moins pas tout de suite... mouhaha. Je sais, je suis très sadique. *tend un doudou Tibbs à PBG pour calmer légèrement sa crise d'AIPM. Et un nouveau chapitre***

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7.**

"Tony

Tu es en train de lire cette lettre, c'est donc que j'avais malheureusement raison. Mon passé, celui que je pensais avoir abandonné il y a presque 7 ans, m'a rattrapé. Nous a rattrapé. Car je ne suis plus seule. Depuis bientôt 6 ans, je partage ma vie avec Dan.

Cet enfant est une bénédiction. Il m'a permis de devenir la femme que je rêvais d'être étant petite.

Si je suis assise dans cet avion, Dan regardant un Walt Disney à côté de moi, c'est pour lui. Sa présence à mes côtés m'a fait réagir de façon totalement différente de celle que j'aurai eu aupravant.

J'ose maintenant le dire, ou plutôt l'écrire, Tony, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je te demande de protéger mon fils. Si quelqu'un me veut du mal, il est autant, voire plus en danger que moi.

Je connais Dan, il t'aura sûrement déjà raconté toute l'histoire en détail. Et il t'aura également demandé de l'aider à me retrouver.

Et je te connais. Tu le feras. Même si je vous l'interdis. Tous les deux, vous n'abandonnerez pas .

Alors je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

Ces hommes sont des professionnels. Si Dan ne les avait pas aperçus, ils nous auraient eu sans problème. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté le pays. Ils nous auraient retrouvé immédiatement.

Je ne les connais pas, et je ne sais pas qui aurait pu faire envoyer des tueurs à mes trousses.

Nous n'avons pas de voisins, je ne me suis disputée avec personne depuis mon arrivée. Et je ne sais pas qui pourrait m'en vouloir autant des années après.

Pourquoi maintenant? La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'ils ont retrouvé ma trace il y a peu de temps.

Je vais tâcher d'éloigner les tueurs de Dan, donc de vous. Prends soin de lui, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

Tu dois également te poser la question du père de Dan. Vous avez dû faire vos calculs, et vous dire qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que tu sois son père. Je connais la réponse, mais je ne pense pas que le papier soit la meilleure façon d'en parler.

Tu es peut être son père, tu ne l'es peut être pas. Je ne te répondrai pas dans cette lettre.

Quand tout sera fini, nous parlerons.

De Dan, des années qui se sont écoulées, du présent, du futur. Mais maintenant, nous devons nous focaliser sur ces tueurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer une fois que l'on aura atterri. J'espère que tout ira bien.

Prenez soin de mon fils, je sais qu'il est en sécurité avec toi, Tony. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Ziva."

Tony redressa lentement la tête, la lettre toujours dans ses mains. Il ne savait que penser. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle, et elle re-débarquait dans sa vie, brutalement, sans prevenir. Une partie de lui était énervée. Mais au fond, il ne la blamait pas de lui avoir demandé de l'aide, au contraire.

La lettre avait rendu les choses plus concrètes.

Le fait que Ziva se soit adressée directement à lui lui avait fait pleinement réaliser qu'elle était de retour.

Dan avait remarqué son trouble, sans pour autant en connaître l'origine exacte.

"Tony, ça va? Maman t'a dit des choses graves dans la lettre?"

L'agent ne répondit pas, effrayant ainsi l'enfant.

"Elle t'a parlé de mon papa, c'est ça? Je dois aller avec lui? J'ai pu le droit de rester avec toi?" Il était paniqué, au bord des larmes.

Le ton de sa voix fit immédiatement sortir Tony de ses pensées.

"Hein? Non! Bien sûr que non Dan!" Il le serra contre son torse et lui frictionna le dos.

"Ta maman ne m'a rien dit sur ton père. Ça veut dire que tu restes avec moi tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé Ziva"

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Dan reprit la parole

"Tony?"

"Oui bonhomme?"

"Qu'est ce qui va se passer si vous retrouvez pas ma maman?"

"On va la retrouver. Je t'en ai fait la promesse, tu t'en rappelles? Et un Dinozzo tient toujours ses promesses!"

Il acquiesça, rassuré.

"Dis, tu l'aimes bien ma maman?"

Tony hésita une fraction de seconde, puis repondit succinctement

"Oui mon grand, je l'aime bien."

Le garçon allait poser une question supplémentaire pour approfondir cette réponse lorsque, au grand soulagement de l'agent, Ducky pénétra dans la salle.

"Anthony, Daniel, je ne veux pas vous chasser, mais mon nouveau patient est en chemin."

Tony rangea la lettre dans sa poche et descendit immédiatement de la table, Dan toujours dans ses bras. Il le reposa au sol et se tourna vers le docteur.

"On s'en va Ducky, merci de m'avoir réparé. Amuse toi bien avec ton nouvel ami!"

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie tandis que Dan le bombardait de questions.

"Tony, pourquoi le docteur il m'a appelé Daniel et pas Dan? Et comment il connait mon prénom? Pourquoi il a un nom bizarre? C'est son vrai nom? Pourquoi il t'a appelé Anthony? Tu connais Scooby Doo? Je pourrai regarder un dessin animé? Est ce que..."

La voix du garçon faiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Le docteur les regarda partir en souriant.

"Eh bien! Tu es un vrai bavard, jeune homme" pensa-t-il. Puis il se remit au travail afin de préparer l'arrivée de son nouveau pensionnaire.

* * *

Dan et Tony étaient remontés dans l'open space.

"Dan, tu vas t'asseoir au bureau en face de moi, comme un vrai agent du NCIS. Tu veux une feuille pour dessiner?"

"Je peux pas regarder un dessin animé plutôt? Tu m'avais dit oui tout à l'heure! S'il te plaît? "

Il lui fit un des regards dont les enfants ont le secret. Personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

"Eh bien, si tu vas voir notre ami Timmy ici présent" lui répondit-il en désignant l'intéressé du doigt "et que tu lui demandes gentiment, il va peut être te mettre un dessin animé sur l'ordinateur"

Dan se précipita aussitôt vers McGee.

"Tu peux me mettre un dessin animé s'il te plaît? "

"Que veux tu regarder?"

"Je peux choisir ce que tu veux? Tu as tous les dessins animés du monde?" On pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

"Tout ce que tu veux!" Lui confirma Tim avec un sourire

Dan n'hésita pas une seconde.

"Simba!"

"Je vais chercher ça"

"Recherche le Roi Lion, McInculte. Tu trouveras plus facilement" intervint Tony.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'enfant était calmement assis devant son film.

Les agents s'étaient remis au travail depuis longtemps, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tony releva la tête afin d'apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le premier fit son apparition. Il demanda à Dan de le rejoindre immédiatement et de rester derrière lui quand le second fit son entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les bureaux des agents.

Le premier les salua presque amicalement. Le second se contenta d'un froid hochement de tête.

Tout en faisant attention à ce que Dan reste derrière lui, -il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à l'un des individus, bien au contraire- Tony leur répondit

"Agent Fornell et Kort le cyclope... que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite?"

* * *

**Eheheh! Je m'arrête encore sadiquement. Mouhahaha! Vais me prendre un ptit café maintenant. Et le boire tranquillement. Puis je lirai les reviews que vous m'aurez laissée, parce que vous allez m'en laisser hein? Hein? Et ensuite je réfléchirai à l'éventualité de partir élever des bigorneaux. Et des licornes arc en ciel. Voilà. **


	9. Chapter 9

**voici le chapitre suivant! Il a eu un peu de mal à sortir, mais c'est bon, j'ai réussi à le finir! :) je poste de plus en plus lentement en ce moment, mais avec toutes mes révisions, concours blancs, vrai concours qui approche, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. 'Fin bref. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois ça me touche beaucoup!**

* * *

**Aliiks: les bigorneaux, c'est cool. Et si la licorne est d'accord, elle s'appellera comme toi. Et oui, le roi lion, best. Walt Disney. Ever. Je suis d'accord, même en vendeur de hot dog il resterait malédiction ambulante. **

**DG: aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, j'aime beaucoup Kort :) **

**Maclem : bien sûr que si je peux finir comme ça. La preuve, je l'ai fait. Eheh.**

**Ptite cacahuete : eh non, l'affaire du père de Dan est bouclée jusqu'au retour de Ziva! Toc!**

**MM: * enlève précautionneusement son casque et accepte avec joie le abbyhug***

**Fleur974 : on verra, on verra**

**AgentTonyDinozzo: Tony, si un jour tu deviens père, ça sera sûrement pas prévu. Donc tu auras maximum 9mois pour te préparer. De toute façon, tu ne seras jamais adulte, c'est pour ça qu'on t'adore. Et tu pourras regarder Magnum avec tes gamins. Dan il aime bien.**

* * *

Chapitre 8.

... "Agent Fornell et Kort le cyclope... Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite?"

Kort commença d'un ton menaçant

"Dinozzo, vous -"

Fornell le coupa. "Vous avez lancé des avis de recherche contre deux types qui font l'objet d'une enquête conjointe du FBI et de la CIA."

McGee s'était levé pour rejoindre les trois hommes qui discutaient.

"Pourquoi?" Leur demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Mais ni Fornell, ni Kort, ne répondirent.

Ils fixaient tous deux un point derrière le bras de Tony.

Les deux agents du NCIS suivirent leurs regards. Tim camoufla un sourire, tandis que Tony grimaça.

"Dan, arrête de fixer les gens comme ça! Ça ne se fait pas! "

"Mais j'ai jamais vu de cyclope pour de vrai!" Se justifia-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Kort eu un sourire mauvais.

"Il est aussi mal élevé que vous, ce gamin, Dinozzo! "

Le sang de l'intéressé ne fit qu'un tour.

"Je vais vous -"

"ÇA SUFFIT!" L'agent du FBI avait haussé le ton.

Dan se cacha de nouveau derrière Tony, tandis que les deux adultes concernés se turent immédiatement.

Sans pour autant cesser de se dévisager avec haine.

"Bien." Continua Fornell d'une voix plus posée. "Question simple, j'attends une réponse simple. Où est Gibbs?"

McGee répondit

"MTAC"

"Et qui est ce gamin, et que fait il ici? "

Cette fois ci, Tony prit la parole.

"Mère disparue, père inconnu, sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve."

"Qui est elle?"

Gibbs surgit à ce moment là.

"Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, Tobias? Et pourquoi avez vous emmené ce babouin avec vous?"

"Le FBI et la CIA enquêtent sur les hommes que vous recherchez. On essaye de trouver de quoi les faire plonger."

" ne vous melez pas de ça" ajouta Kort. Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le qualificatif dont Gibbs l'avait attribué.

"Impossible" retorqua ce dernier "ils sont impliqués dans une affaire en cours. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux doit être à la morgue en ce moment."

"Qu'est ce que le NCIS a à voir avec tout ça? Ce n'est pas de votre ressort. Nous récupérons le corps."

" ces hommes sont impliqués dans la disparition d'un ex-agent, ce qui nous donne le droit d'enquêter." Gibbs commençait à s'énerver.

L'agent Fornell l'était déjà.

"Quelqu'un va me dire QUI EST CETTE PERSONNE DISPARUE?"

Avant que quelqu'un ne réponde, la petite voix de Dan s'éleva, claire.

"C'est ma maman. Elle s'appelle Ziva David. Et vous deux, vous voulez empêcher Tony de la retrouver! "

Un sanglot lui échappa, et il fondit en larmes.

Tony réagit immédiatement.

Tout en jetant un regard accusateur aux agents responsables de l'état de l'enfant, il le prit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena rapidement loin des bureaux, et entreprit de le calmer.

Pendant ce temps, les trois agences s'étaient mises d'accord quant à la coopération dans cette enquête. Le NCIS devait cependant laisser le FBI mener l'autopsie.

* * *

Quand Tony revint, Dan endormi dans les bras, ils avaient déjà partagé ce qu'ils avaient découvert, c'est à dire pas grand chose de plus.

Il déposa l'enfant sur la chaise disponible en face de lui, et le recouvrit de sa veste.

Seul McGee se tenait encore à son bureau.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Tony, il lui expliqua.

"Kort est reparti, Gibbs et Fornell sont avec Vance."

"Tu as quelque chose de nouveau?"

"J'ai pu accéder, grâce au FBI, aux déplacements de notre homme depuid qu'il a quitté Dulles, jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hôtel."

Gibbs et Fornell arrivèrent à ce moment.

" vous avez trouvé quelque chose? "

"Sur une des caméras, on le voit acheter un téléphone dans ce bureau de tabac." Dit il en affichant les images correspondantes à l'écran. "On ne peut pas remonter trouver le propriétaire de ce type de téléphone juste avec le numéro. Mais l'inverse est possible!"

"Le bleu, je ne te suis pas là. Tu peux développer un peu?"

"On sait où et quand il a acheté son téléphone, et on le voit téléphoner avec juste en sortant de la boutique. Il suffit juste de voir quels appels ont été relayés par les antennes relai à proximité pour avoir son numéro, et celui de la personne qu'il avait au bout du fil. Et avec son numéro..."

"... on pourra le localiser la prochaine fois qu'il passera un coup de fil! C'est brillant le bleu!"

L'italien était heureux.

Ils avaient enfin une piste solide, concrète.

"Bon travail!" Le félicita son patron. "Vous vous occuperez de ça demain. Rentrez chez vous, il est tard, et vous avez eu une dure journée. "

McGee ne protesta pas et entreprit de ranger ses affaires.

"C'est valable pour toi aussi, Dinozzo" rajouta-t-il en constatant que son agent n'avait pas bougé. "Le gamin est crevé"

Il gromela mais obéit néanmoins. Il se saisit délicatement de Dan, toujours profondément endormi, et attrapa peniblement leurs sacs respectifs.

"Dinozzo?"

Tony s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gibbs

"Oui patron?"

"Prends bien soin de lui. Ziva ne te l'aurait pas confié sans raison."

Il regarda pensivement Dan, et sourit tristement.

"Je sais patron. Bonne nuit"

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et quitta les locaux avec son chargement.

Le lendemain matin, les trois agents étaient arrivés de bonne heure. Même Tony, d'ordinaire éternel retardataire.

Dan avait été confié aux bons soins d'Abby. Étrangement, ces deux là s'entendaient parfaitement bien.

"Patron, j'ai creusé la piste du téléphone. Il a appelé plusieurs fois le même numéro. J'ai essayé de savoir à qui il appartenait, mais il est intraçable. Je sais juste que l'appel a été reçu en Israël." annonça McGee.

"Vous l'avez localisé? " lui demanda Gibbs

"Pas encore, je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il n'appelle pas quelqu'un."

"Dinozzo? "

"Hier, j'ai trouvé une lettre de Ziva. Elle l'avait mise dans le sac de Dan, et me l'avait adressée. Elle disait que la personne qui en est après elle devait lui en vouloir depuis longtemps, mais n'avait retrouvé sa trace que très récemment."

"Patron! Il appelle! Je lance la recherche. "

* * *

_Même moment, quelques kilomètres plus loin. _

Un homme se tenait devant un entrepôt. Seul, il tenait un telephone contre son oreille, attendant que son interlocuteur décroche. Ce qu'elle fit.

"Oui?

"Nous sommes à l'endroit convenu. Avec la fille.

"Et son fils?

"Elle l'a confié aux feds avant qu'on lui mette la main dessus. Considérez le comme inaccessible.

Son interlocutrice contint un hurlement de rage.

Elle reprit, en essayant de garder son calme

" ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu.

"La mort de Yuri non plus, madame. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé."

Un silence s'installa.

La femme le brisa.

"L'absence du gamin contre la mort de votre collègue. Et le tarif reste le même. Ce n'est pas discutable.

"Bien, madame.

"Je prends l'avion dans 15 minutes. Gardez la en vie jusqu'à mon arrivée.

"Compris"

La communication s'arrêta net.

* * *

_Même moment, aux bureaux du NCIS_

"Je les ai localisés! Il s'agit d'un entrepôt proche de la zone portuaire"

Gibbs décrocha son portable.

"Tobias, on les a trouvés. On a besoin que vous nous rejoigniez sur place avec une équipe d'intervention."

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses agents

"Vous attendez une invitation pour bouger? On y va!"

* * *

**et voilà! Fin du chapitre! Vous m'en voulez un peu? Il était pas très très palpitant celui là, n'est ce pas? Mais pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais qu'aux deux trois chapitres suivants. Avec plein de trucs cool dedans! Donc j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir bâclé celui ci. *moufleyte s'autoslappe* **

**Vous pouvez quand même laisser vos commentaires hein! Même si c'est pour dire que vous n'avez pas du tout aimé! **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, sûrement la semaine prochaine. Un chapitre de Noël! (Parce que je le publierai pour Noël, ils vont pas fêter Noël dans ma fic!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous! Joyeux Noël! (même si je n'aime pas noël et que je ne fête pas noël et que voilà) Donc comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant (quelle surprise!) Avec pas mal de choses qui se passent dedans. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien avec la lecture. Sachez juste que j'ai eu très peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire dans les temps, c'est pour ça que je déteste donner un jour de publication :)**

**Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement mon petit frère qui a juste sauvé mon chapitre, et la suite de l'histoire. Son imagination et sa gentillesse ont donc permis la publication de ce chapitre. Alors merci Tim (oui, en plus il s'appelle comme McGee ;) )**

**Je suis toujours agréablement surprise d'avoir autant de reviews, merci beaucoup! et continuez comme ça, je vous aime! :)**

* * *

**MM: Oh mais non! je suis pas auteure de best seller! *rougit de manière à devenir de la même couleur que Bidibulle***

**Ptite cacahuète: mouhaha, je suis une sadique, tu le sais bien! Et pour quand on retrouve Ziva, bah... tu verras bien. bientôt. **

**DG: la voilà, la voilà :)**

**Aliiks: mais non, il est cool Kort, moi je l'aime bien!**

**Sasha: et oui, Tim pose la question qui tue!  
Bah vui, c'est forcément une fille la méchante, les garçons n'ont pas l'esprit assez machiavélique!  
Très leger TBC paske on a encore besoin de Tony pour sauver Ziva, toussa toussa. Mais rien ne dit que c'est le seul. Mouhaha!  
Merci :) Eheheh, AIPM... Tant que tu ne veuilles pas me tuer, ça va! **

**PBG: d'accord, c'est un mini-tony *tapote la tête de PBG*  
eh oui, du coup la fin est (plus ou moins) proche!**

**auriane: oh, merci beaucoup! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Les différentes équipes s'étaient mises en position tout autour de l'entrepôt. Les nombreuses fenêtres permettaient la présence de snipers sur les toits voisins. Gibbs avait pris place parmi eux.

Ne savant pas comment les hommes allaient réagir une fois l'assaut donné, les agents avaient décidé d'agir le plus discrètement et rapidement possible. La tension était palpable. Un des agents du FBI maîtrisa silencieusement l'homme qui se tenait devant le bâtiment. Les snipers avaient repéré deux autres hommes à l'intérieur.

C'était ce qu'attendaient les autres pour agir. Tony et McGee avaient chacun pris la tête des deux groupes d'intervention. L'un pénétra dans l'entrepot par l'arrière, l'autre par la petite porte sur le côté. Ils entrèrent au même moment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils examinèrent les lieux.

Il s'agissait d'une grande surface encombrée de toutes sortes de caisses empilées les unes sur les autres. Au fond se trouvait un poste de surveillance ou bureau, les stores baissés. Ziva était probablement retenue dans cette pièce.

Tony fit signe à ses hommes de passer de part et d'autre des empilements. Ils progressaient lentement et silencieusement lorsque soudain, un coup de feu retentit, tel un coup de tonnerre. Deux autres tirs lui répondirent sur le champ. Ils provenaient de l'endroit où le groupe de McGee était censé se trouver.

Tout se déroula ensuite très vite.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient repérés, l'italien était inquiet pour la sécurité de l'israélienne. Il se hâta de rejoindre le poste de surveillance. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son objectif lorsqu'un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attira son attention. Au même moment, une détonation suivit du sifflement de la balle qui passait à quelques centimètres de son visage le força à se jeter au sol. Il se redressait déjà, prêt à faire feu, lorsque l'homme s'effondra, une balle entre les deux yeux. Tony regarda dans la direction du tir et remarqua un trou dans l'une des fenêtres.

Il remerciât intérieurement Gibbs et rejoignit aussitôt le bureau.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Verrouillée. Bien sûr.

Il fit immédiatement sauter la serrure sans une hésitation.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

Ziva était attachée à une chaise, au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans le dos. Elle avait un méchant hématome à la tête, et son bras était en piteux état. Elle semblait souffrir.

"Tu passes de bonnes vacances?"

"Tony..." elle était épuisée, à peine consciente. Il s'empressa de la détacher.

"Tony,... comment... qu'est ce... Dan?'

"Il va bien, il est avec Abby, sa nouvelle meilleure amie"

Elle tenta de se lever. Et s'effondra dans les bras de son ancien coéquipier.

"Hey, doucement! Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu trop fait la fête avec tes amis."

Elle ne répondit pas, trop concentrée à rester consciente. La balle n'était pas ressortie, la douleur était assez insoutenable, et elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Elle entendait Tony expliquer aux autres la situation, et prendre des nouvelles via son oreillette.

"Ziva, c'est bon, on peut y aller."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de l'entrepôt, où attendait une ambulance. Les médecins prirent en charge l'israélienne. Tony allait monter à ses côtés lorsque Gibbs le stoppa.

"Va chercher Dan. Elle aura envie de le voir. Je reste avec elle. "

Tony allait protester

"Ou alors, je peux demander à McGee de ramener Dan à ta place, et tu te chargeras de l'interrogatoire du type qui montait la garde" ajouta son patron.

L'italien ne discuta pas et obéit aussitôt. Les agents partirent de leurs côtés.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Tony décrocha son téléphone

"Abby?

"Vous avez retrouvé Ziva? Est ce qu'elle va bien? Est ce que...

"Abby! Elle est dans l'ambulance avec Gibbs pour l'hôpital. Ça va aller.

"Oh! Merci Tony! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle?

"Je vais chercher Dan, pour qu'il puisse voir sa mère le plus rapidement possible.

"D'accord.

"Euh, Abby? À propos de ce que je t'avais demandé ce matin? Tu as eu les résultats?

"Pas encore. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre d'analyses prenait du temps.

"Oui, je sais, merci Abby.

"Tony? Tu veux vraiment savoir? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas peur du résultat?

"Je... je veux savoir Abby. Vraiment.

"D'accord. Je te tiens au courant

"Merci Abbs, à tout à l'heure"

Ils racrochèrent.

Tim, au volant, était resté silencieux durant la conversation.

"Qu'est ce que tu as demandé à Abby?"

Tony laissa son regard se poser sur le paysage qui défilait par la vitre. Il laissa passer un moment.

"Rien qui ne te concerne pour le moment, le bleu. Je t'en parlerai une fois qu'Abby aura terminé."

Il n'insista pas. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

* * *

Tony et Dan franchirent les portes de l'hôpital et rejoignirent Gibbs, assis dans un coin de la salle d'attente.

"Alors?" Lui demanda Tony, tandis que Dan grimpa sur ses genoux

"Ils sont en train de l'opérer. La balle a touché l'os et une artère, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais ils étaient confiants quand ils l'ont emmenée au bloc."

Dan se tourna vers Gibbs.

"Pourquoi je peux pas voir ma maman tout de suite?"

"Les médecins s'occupent d'elle, mon grand."

"Après alors?"

Il sourit et hocha la tête. L'enfant se mit à jouer avec les mains du chef d'équipe.

Peu de temps après, un chirurgien entra dans la salle. Et se dirigea vers les trois hommes.

Gibbs fit descendre Dan de ses genoux et se leva, imité par Tony.

Le médecin prit la parole.

"Mademoiselle David est sortie du bloc. c'était une petite opération, tout c'est bien passé. Néanmoins, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et a une légère commotion cérébrale. Je préfère la garder en observation un jour ou deux"

"ça veut dire que ma maman va bien?" demanda Dan

"pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir toi même? Je vous y emmène, ton papa et toi?"

Personne ne prit la peine de corriger le médecin.

Tony et Dan le suivirent, tandis que Gibbs repartait. Il savait maintenant que Ziva allait bien, il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur leur affaire.

Le chirurgien se stoppa devant une chambre.

"elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller."

Alors que le médecin s'éloignait, Tony posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement.

* * *

**Mouhaha! Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Eheh! **

**Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre le prochain chapitre avant la fin de l'année, donc bonne fêtes!**

**Petit message vegetarianisme: vous savez que le fois gras est fabriqué après avoir torturé les oies? C'est pas glop hein? Voilà voilà, bons reveillons :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous! Mes concours enfin terminés, je peux maintenant ré écrire quand je veux! Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais bon, le voici! Corrigé par MDHayden (merci encore! ;) ), donc sans toutes les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe que j'ai l'habitude de laisser passer :)**

**J'ai juste une question qui me taraude l'esprit... Y a-t-il des représentants de la gente masculine qui lisent cette fic? Levez la main s'il vous plaît! (j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que des filles actives sur le site)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont super sympas! (je me répète, je crois, mais c'est tellement vrai!)**

* * *

**J'ai répondu à certaines d'entre vous par MP, il me semble, mais je ne sais plus à qui. Donc je recommence :p**

**Aliiks:**** Hum... Je publie très rapidement après mon concours, ça te va? Il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment dessiner les poules alors, ça m'intéresse^^**

**DG:**** Mouhaha, non, je l'avais pas vu, cette vidéo. Mais du coup je suis allée regarder ça, et je suis à 100% d'accord! Je vais te dire un secret pour le père de Dan... *s'approche de l'oreille de DG et murmure* il n'y a plus beaucoup de suspens là dessus, non? MOUHAHA!**

**Aurianne: Ow, marchi! Je crains que ce chapitre ne réponde pas totalement à tes attentes... En fait, tu devrais lire, et me dire ensuite :)**

**MM:**** D'abord Gemcity, puis Hitchcock? Waouh! tu me surestimes vraiment! **

**MarionNCISlove: eheh! si je peux le faire. Je l'ai fait. Mouhaha! Voilà la suite. Et un mouchoir Tiva. **

**Aelig: Mouhaha! J'aime suivre tes réactions. C'est rigolo. J'ai pas peur de toi d'abord. Même avec Blanche. Tu ne me trouveras jamais de toute façon. Suis partie en vacances. Loin. Très loin. Et je te dois toujours une pitite vengeance. (n'oublies pas...)**

**MDH: Merciiiiiiiiiiii! T'es gentille. Très gentille. Et je suis d'accord pour la façon dont les enfants gèrent les situations compliquées. Tout paraît tellement plus simple avec eux!**

** :**** Ow, c'est sympa! Voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre!**

**Leeloo:**** Eheh, je vais terminer, je vais terminer. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini... Suis contente que ça te plaise!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10.

Dan pénétra dans la chambre, suivi de près par Tony. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux du lit.

Elle était toujours endormie.

L'italien s'assit dans le fauteuil installé près du chevet, et installa le jeune garçon sur ses genoux. Ce dernier se pencha en avant afin de regarder de plus près sa mère. Puis se retourna vers Tony.

"Je le savais que tu la retrouverais. Elle va se réveiller?"

"Tu as entendu ce que le docteur a dit? Bientôt!"

Il reporta son attention sur sa mère, guettant impatiemment le moindre frémissement de paupières.

Tony réfléchissait. Qu'allait-il se passer à son réveil? Il s'était passé tellement de temps et de choses depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir, comment allait-elle réagir? Et surtout, était-elle de retour pour de bon? Autant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses pour le moment.

Dan le secoua brutalement, le sortant ainsi de sa léthargie; et pointa sa mère du doigt.

"Regarde! Elle ouvre les yeux!" chuchota-t-il.

Le regard de l'agent sénior suivit la trajectoire indiquée par l'index de l'enfant. Et rencontra celui de deux prunelles sombres. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, reflété aussitôt par celui de Ziva.

"Maman!" Le cri de joie de l'enfant rompit leur lien visuel.

"Salut bonhomme. Tu as été sage avec Tony?"

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Se tournant vers celui-ci, il formula une demande silencieuse. Il la comprit immédiatement, et aida Dan a monter sur le lit, aux côtés de sa mère, qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre, voulant leur laisser cette intimité mère/fils.

Ziva ouvrit la bouche, et articula un "merci" silencieux à l'adresse de l'italien, savourant ces quelques minutes de retrouvailles avec son garçon.

Tony en profita pour envoyer un rapide message aux autres, afin de les tenir au courant de l'état de santé de leur amie. Il éteignit ensuite son portable après une remarque désapprobatrice d'une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir au même moment.

* * *

Le portable de Gibbs se mit à sonner. Sans quitter la route des yeux, il lâcha son volant d'une main afin d'attraper le téléphone posé sur le siège à sa droite, et décrocha.

"Gibbs.''

"Patron, vous êtes toujours à l'hôpital?''

"Non, McGee, je suis sur le chemin du retour. Pourquoi?''

"Je viens d'interroger le type de l'entrepôt.''

"Il vous a donné un nom?"

Dès que Tim lui eût répondu, il raccrocha rapidement.

Il reposa ses deux mains sur le volant, jura, et braqua son volant vers la gauche. Il avait à peine fini son demi-tour qu'il fit rugir son moteur, et accéléra brutalement. Il rattrapa son téléphone et composa un autre numéro. Et tomba directement sur la messagerie.

Il poussa un juron supplémentaire. Le chef d'équipe se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'hôpital, une seule certitude en tête: les trois personnes qu'il y avait laissé étaient en danger.

* * *

Dan accaparait l'attention des deux adultes présents dans la chambre. Il s'affairait à raconter à sa mère tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis leur séparation, quelques jours plus tôt, sans omettre le moindre détail. Tony glissait un petit commentaire de temps à autre afin d'éclairer le récit plutôt confus du garçon. Il expliquait à grand renfort de gestes à quel point Abby avait plein d'objets marrants dans son labo lorsqu'une infirmière fit son entrée, interrompant ainsi son monologue.

"Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, mademoiselle. Vous vous sentez bien?" demanda-t-elle à Ziva, tout en vérifiant sa perfusion.

L'intéressée lui répondit "Oui, je vais bien. Quand pourrai-je sortir d'ici?"

L'infirmière sourit. "Je vais chercher un médecin, il pourra vous examiner et vous donner une réponse"

Elle quitta la chambre, au moment même où le babillage de Dan reprenait de plus belle.

* * *

Gibbs n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes du parking de l'hôpital. Lorsque Tim le rappela.

"Boss, je viens de vérifier, elle est déjà à Washington!''

"Trouvez la McGee, avant qu'elle ne trouve Dinozzo et Ziva" Il raccrocha immédiatement après.

Il avait grillé un nombre incalculable de feux, avait enfreint à peu près toutes les règles du code de la route, mais sa seule préoccupation était de ne pas arriver trop tard.

* * *

Abby vérifiait quelques résultats de tests nécessaires, afin de clore définitivement une vieille enquête quand son ordinateur bipa, lui annonçant une nouvelle. Elle regarda ce qui c'était affiché à l'écran, et ouvrit la fenêtre afin de lire ce qui était indiqué en même temps que se lançait l'impression. Une fois sa lecture finie, elle composa rapidement un numéro. Et tomba sur la messagerie.

Attrapant son caf-pow et ses clés de voiture d'une main, la feuille tout juste imprimée de l'autre, elle quitta son laboratoire très rapidement, afin de se diriger vers l'hôpital.

* * *

Dan avait ralenti son flot de paroles, permettant ainsi aux deux autres d'interagir avec lui. Tony allait poser une question à Ziva lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, puis se referma derrière la nouvelle arrivante

A moitié assis au pied du lit, l'agent sénior fut le premier à apercevoir l'individue. S'attendant au médecin qui avait opéré la jeune femme, il fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Cependant, cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de déposer un nom sur ce visage.

Ce fut le hoquet de stupeur de Ziva qui lui permit de se rappeler. Il amorça un geste pour récupérer son arme, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait laissée dans son bureau lorsqu'il avait récupéré Dan.

L'étrangère s'en aperçut et eut un sourire moqueur. Elle sortit une arme de sous sa blouse et la pointa sur l'agent sénior.

"Docteur Deena Bashan" dit-il avec mépris.

"Je vois que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais finalement. Même plus. La famille au grand complet."

* * *

Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de stationner sa voiture. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'hôpital, et se précipita à l'intérieur, arme au poing. McGee avait retrouvé la personne qu'ils recherchaient. Elle était déjà dans le bâtiment depuis quelques temps.

Il se stoppa à l'accueil, brandit sa plaque d'agent fédéral sous le nez de l'hôtesse, et aboya:

"Ziva David, quelle chambre?"

* * *

Abby savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du prendre cette voie. Elle aurait du passer par de petites rues moins fréquentées. Elle le savait. Si elle avait écouté son instinct, elle ne serait pas à l'arrêt dans les embouteillages. A ce rythme là, elle n'arriverait pas à sa destination avant plusieurs heures.

Elle reprit une gorgée de sa boisson caféinée, monta encore le son de son autoradio, et continua à patienter.

* * *

Ziva s'était redressée sur son lit, et gardait Dan dans son dos. Tony se redressa lentement pour se placer devant le lit, le canon de l'arme toujours pointé vers lui.

L'israélienne ne comprenait pas. "Deena, pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

Ce fut à Tony qu'elle répondit :

"Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, agent Dinozzo? Je vous avais dit que je ne supportais pas qu'elle puisse avoir ce qu'elle m'avait enlevé"

Elle désigna cette dernière avec son arme. Automatiquement, Tony se déplaça afin de se trouver toujours dans sa ligne de tir.

"Oui, selon vous, Ziva ne pouvait pas avoir l'homme qu'elle aimait puisqu'elle vous avait enlevé le votre"

"En fait, c'était surtout de la famille, dont je parlais. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un fils avant de les voir tous les deux aux urgences, il y a quelques semaines"

Ziva reprit la parole. "Lorsque Dan a eu la grippe?"

Le docteur eut un sourire mauvais, et se déplaça encore. Elle était à présent dos à la porte.

"Exactement. Je pensais que tout ça était loin derrière moi, mais quand j'ai vu ton fils, tout est remonté à la surface. Je veux que tu souffres comme tu m'as fait souffrir."

Tony l'interrompit. "Vous savez, il y a une aile psychiatrique, ici, à Bethesda. Paraît qu'ils y traitent des cas plutôt importants. Vous devriez y prendre un chambre"

* * *

Il avait obtenu le numéro de chambre et l'étage après avoir terrorisé l'hôtesse d'accueil. Il se dirigeait donc à toute allure vers sa destination finale. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut enfin le numéro. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte, et posa sa main sur la poignée.

* * *

Deena ne répondit pas à l'agent. Elle se contenta de pointer son arme vers la poitrine de Tony.

Elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

* * *

Gibbs ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Et vit la femme pointer son arme vers la poitrine de son agent.

* * *

Ziva ouvrit la bouche, pour tenter de la raisonner.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer.

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

Deux corps s'effondrèrent.

Deux tâches sombres s'étalèrent, l'une autour de la tête d'un des corps, l'autre autour de la poitrine.

L'un des cœurs avait cessé de battre. L'autre allait rapidement en faire de même.

Ziva, Gibbs, et Dan hurlèrent le nom de Tony. Mais il n'entendit aucun des cris.

Il n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre! Des commentaires? Même si vous n'avez pas aimé du tout, dites le moi! Les remarques négatives m'aident à progresser aussi! **

**Le prochain assez rapidement, suivant mon inspiration et la disponibilité de MDH *hug MDH trèèèèèès fort***

**Une petite review? ça prend 2 secondes, et ça me fait trèèèès plaisir!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous! On est dimanche, il est 22h30, donc je suis toujours dans la semaine! *bombe la poitrine fière d'elle* **

**Je propose une ola pour MDH, la meilleure des partenaires du mooonde! Même de l'univers!**

**Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, je vous retrouve à la fin :)**

* * *

Petites réponses aux reviews ;) :

_Aelig:__ Mouhaha, tu me fais toujours trop rire avec toutes tes impressions! Ça va ta gorge? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup crié sur ce chapitre, je me trompe? L'aile psychiatrique aurait elle un lien avec l'aile spéciale AIPM? Viiiiiiiiiii! _

_*Se remet les idées en place après le secouage intensif* Tu connais le syndrome du bébé secoué? Hein? Hein? Hein?_

_*Entame une réanimation cardio-pulmonaire pour sauver Ael'.* _

_Aliiks:__ M'en fous, suis partie en vacances. Au pôle sud. Avec des licornes teletubbies (une télé sur le ventre. J'aime le TBC. LE TBC est ma raison de vivre. J'ai limite écrit le prologue en ayant déjà tout plein de scènes de TBC bien claires dans la tête. J'aime aussi créer des crises d'AIPM. Mouhaha! _

_Et oui Ziva est en vie, Tony... peut-être. Ou pas. Tu verras. Ou pas. Mouhaha! Tu m'apprends pour les poules?_

_DG:__ La voilà, la suite! C'est cool, le TBC, hein? _

_*regarde fièrement son badge TBC*_

_Auriane:__ Ow, j'espère que ton cœur est pas trop abîmé... On doit déjà remplacé celui d'Ael'... En tout cas merci beaucoup! :)_

_Kendy92:__ Si! Si! Siiiiiii! Je sais, je suis sadique! Merci beaucoup! C'était sympa de reviewer, non? ;)_

_MM:__ Je ne voulais absolument pas faire de remarques sexistes. J'aurai peut-être dû expliquer ma demande: mon frère a son bac de français bientôt, et j'avais réussi à le motiver pour l'écriture grâce aux fanfictions, sauf qu'il a laissé tombé, sous prétexte que de toute façon, c'est un site avec que des filles". Donc je voulais lui prouver que non. Voilà! :)_

_Bidibulle a entendu ton appel au secours, et c'est grâce à lui que le chapitre est là. _

_Je suis sadique, oui! :D Mais pas méchante? Non? Je suis un bisounours, les bisounours ne sont pas méchants!_

_P'tite-Cacahuète:__ Tu peux pas m'attraper, j'ai les poules de garde d'Aliiks et Bidibulle pour me protéger! Je veux pas votre mort quand même! Une bonne crise d'AIPM, oui. _

_PBG:__ Hum. Range ce couteau. Ça coupe ces choses là, tu sais._

_Viiiii, L'aile psy de Bethesda, patient le plus dangereux: une jeune fille fan de talons hauts et de trois couleurs spécifiques._

_Méchante Deena. Pas gentille. Grrrr. Gentil TBC. Gentil Gibbs, gentil McGee. Gentil Tony. _

_Sasha:__ Vi, Ziva va bien, mais Tony est tout boboté! Mouhaha!_

_*regarde avec un regard empli d'une grande fierté l'autel*_

_Mouhaha! J'aime quand tu ne t'attends pas à ce qui va arriver! Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Je poste la suite. Voilààààà!_

_MDH:__ *Hug* T'es la meilleure! Merciiii!_

CHAPITRE 11.

"C'est ma faute. Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi." Ziva rompit le silence de la chambre dans laquelle le personnel hospitalier l'avait installée après la fusillade.

Dan avait fini par s'endormir, lové contre sa mère, et épuisé par les larmes qu'il avait versées. Ziva et Gibbs, l'une sur le lit, l'autre assis sur le fauteuil à ses côtés, attendaient. Tony était au bloc depuis bientôt une heure, et les chirurgiens étaient assez pessimistes quant au résultat de l'opération.

"Ziva, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Elle était complètement folle. Tu n'y es pour rien. Arrête de te culpabiliser."

"Si je n'étais pas venue ici, à Washington, elle n'aurait pas mis les pieds ici, et Tony ne serait pas en train de mourir d'une balle dans le cœur!"

A ces mots, Gibbs se leva et s'approcha de Ziva. Il leva la main, et lui claqua légèrement le sommet de la tête.

"Il ne va pas mourir, d'accord? Venir ici était la meilleure solution. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu protéger ton fils à tout prix, c'est normal, c'est ce que les mères font."

L'israélienne acquiesça lentement de la tête, tout en rapprochant un peu plus Dan d'elle.

Puis soudain, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, interrompant ainsi leur discussion. Celui-ci décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identité de son correspondant.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, c'est Abby! Je suis à l'accueil de l'hôpital, mais ils ne veulent pas me dire où est Ziva. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Tony non plus, tu sais où il est ? J'ai quelque chose d'important pour lui! "

"Abby... Je suis avec Ziva."

"Pourquoi? Et où est Tony? "

"Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. Je t'expliquerai."

Il raccrocha, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, puis se retourna vers Ziva avec qui il échangea un court regard, avant de quitter la chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Tim avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, sur les ordres de Gibbs, il était resté au Navy Yard afin de continuer à questionner l'homme de l'entrepôt.

Mais durant l'interrogatoire, il avait senti que l'homme lui cachait quelque chose en lui avouant un crime qui en cachait un autre, plus important. Et en le regardant de l'autre côté de la vitre, il en était encore plus convaincu.

Si Tony avait été là, il aurait sûrement trouvé un film à citer qui collait parfaitement avec la situation présente, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Sauf que Tony s'était fait tirer dessus, et était actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Soit incapable de citer une quelconque œuvre cinématographique.

A cette pensée, l'informaticien se ressaisit brusquement : se lamenter sur son sort n'aiderait pas son ami. Découvrir ce que le suspect essayait de dissimuler, était en revanche beaucoup plus utile et important.

Il sortit alors vivement de la petite salle et se dirigea vers la morgue. Ducky devait avoir bien entamé l'autopsie de Deena Bashan, comme les cadavres des autres hommes avaient atterri au FBI.

"Ah! Timothy! Tu tombes très bien, j'allais t'appeler. Cette personne est morte d'une blessure par balle à la tête. La balle n'est pas ressortie, j'ai donc pu l'extraire. La voici."

Il montra une petite écuelle à l'agent, qui regarda brièvement dedans.

"Celle de Gibbs. Autre chose?"

"J'ai découvert des résidus sous ses ongles, monsieur Palmer est en train de les analyser dans le laboratoire d'Abigail."

"Palmer analyse les échantillons? Dans le labo d'Abby?" L'agent était stupéfait.

N'écoutant pas la réponse du médecin légiste, il quitta aussitôt la salle d'autopsie pour gagner le laboratoire.

Il aperçut Jimmy quand il entra dans l'antre de la laborantine. Celui-ci était tourné face au spectromètre de masse, et lui chuchotait des mots dans une langue que McGee ne comprenait pas.

"Palmer? Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

L'intéressé se tourna brusquement en sursautant.

"Je... Euh... Abby parle toujours à ses appareils, et elle est persuadée qu'ils comprennent ce qu'elle dit, donc j'essaye aussi."

"En allemand?"

"A vrai dire, c'est du néerlandais, et c'est la nationalité du spectromètre de masse. Enfin, de sa marque, parce que je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'un objet a une nationalité. Ils n'ont pas besoin de visas pour voyager dans des pays étrangers, mais les papiers pour la douane peuvent jouer ce rôle, non? Ou - "

"Palmer! Tu as lancé l'analyse?"

"Oui, désolé. C'est bientôt fini."

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, un des ordinateurs émit un son, signalant ainsi l'arrivée des résultats. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'écran, et lurent ce qui y était affiché.

Ils pâlirent aussitôt.

"C'est ce qui est utilisé pour produire -"

"Des explosifs. Je sais Palmer, je sais..."

OoOoOoOoO

Gibbs aperçut Abby en premier. Il se dirigea vers elle en l'interpelant.

"Abby!"

Elle se retourna vivement.

"Gibbs! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Tony?" La scientifique parlait très rapidement, sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

"Tony était avec Ziva et Dan dans la chambre, lorsqu'une femme, un docteur israélien, est entrée et lui a tiré dans la poitrine. Il est en salle d'opération depuis plus d'une heure, on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles."

"Gibbs..."

Obéissant à la demande d'Abby, il ouvrit les bras et la laborantine s'y nicha aussitôt. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

"Ca va aller, Abbs. Il va s'en sortir. Tu veux qu'on rejoigne Ziva?"

Elle se détacha à regret de son étreinte, acquiesça, puis ils rejoignirent tous deux la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient l'israélienne et son fils.

OoOoOoOoO

Tim était remonté dans l'open space, énervé. Il comprenait désormais mieux la présence du FBI et de la CIA dans cette enquête. L'agent hésitait à appeler son patron pour le tenir au courant des nouvelles informations : Gibbs devait déjà avoir suffisamment de soucis de son côté. Il préféra donc contacter les deux agences avant de l'en informer, en commençant par Fornell.

"Fornell. "

"Ici l'agent McGee. Je crois que vous nous devez des explications. "

"Sur? "

"L'enquête. Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-elle exactement?

"Nous vous l'avons déjà dit. Les hommes sur lesquels vous avez lancé un avis de recherche sont déjà recherchés par le FBI et la CIA."

"Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous. Il y a quelque chose que vous nous cachez. "

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça? "

"Dinozzo est en train de se faire sortir une balle du cœur, la femme qui lui a tiré dessus est étendue dans notre morgue, et on vient de retrouver des résidus d'explosifs sous ses ongles. "

"Alors c'était fondé... "

"Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez nous dire ce qui se passe maintenant? Ou vous attendez peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse tirer dessus? "

"Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons arrêté un membre d'Al-Qaïda. On lui a proposé de passer un marché avec nous. Il ne passait pas sa vie en prison en échange d'informations. Certaines se sont révélées fausses, on a donc commencé à douter des autres. L'une d'elles concernait une femme membre depuis un certain temps, qui se préparait, avec l'aide de mercenaires russes, à poser une bombe ici, à Washington. Il ne nous a pas dit le lieu, mais pour la date, c'était ces jours-cis. Quand on a su que vous recherchiez des hommes correspondant au profil, nous avons décidé de nous intéresser à votre enquête. "

"Sans nous dire la vérité car elle n'était pas fondée. "

"C'est ça. Comment va Dinozzo? "

"Je ne sais pas. Gibbs, Ziva, et Abby sont à l'hôpital, ils m'appellent dès qu'ils ont des nouvelles. "

"Bon. Je vous envoie les données que nous avons sur cette attaque terroriste. Tenez-moi au courant."

Il raccrocha aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à McGee de confirmer.

OoOoOoOoO

"Zivaaa!"

Abby se précipita sur son amie afin de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi Abby, mais tu me fais mal!"

Elle recula aussitôt, libérant l'Israélienne, et lui lança un sourire d'excuse auquel répondit Ziva.

Puis la porte de la chambre se rouvrit, laissant le passage à un membre hospitalier. Il prit la parole.

"Agent Gibbs?"

L'intéressé hocha la tête en réponse. Le docteur continua.

"Je suis l'un des chirurgiens qui ont opéré l'agent Dinozzo. L'opération vient de se terminer. Nous avons réussi à extraire la balle. Malheureusement... "

* * *

**Et voilàààà! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? MDH et moi avons-nous fait du bon boulot? Des réactions? Des recettes de soupe au potiron? **

**Perso, je repars pour une destination lointaine et inconnue, histoire de pouvoir écrire sans être dérangée par certaines menaces de mort. **

**Le prochain chapitre... Je ne sais pas. Pas encore commencé. Peut-être en fin de semaine/début de semaine prochaine. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à touuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! Voilà le chapitre suivant (eh oui, il ne s'agit pas d'un scénario d'un des épisodes des Bisounours. Déçus?)**

**J'aime toujours autant vos reviews, elles sont rigolotes. Même celles légèrement menaçantes. **

* * *

_MM: eheh, le scénario est de moi. J'aime Star wars. Et j'aime les bisous. Mouhaha._

* * *

"... Malheureusement, il avait déjà perdu énormément de sang. Monsieur Dinozzo a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques durant l'opération -"

"Il va s'en sortir?" L'interrompit Gibbs.

"Les 48 prochaines heures seront déterminantes. Nous maintiendrons une étroite surveillance pendant ces deux jours. Si vous souhaitez le voir, il est en soins intensifs. Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre."

Ziva se leva aussitôt du lit, ce qui réveilla Dan resté blotti contre elle.

"Maman? Où est Tony?" L'enfant n'était pas encore complètement sorti du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il avait plongé quelques heures auparavant.

"Le docteur va nous emmener le voir, d'accord?"

Au mot 'docteur', le petit garçon se figea. Maintenant complètement réveillé, tous les événements lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se cramponna plus fermement au cou de sa mère en tremblant de peur.

Ziva fut très surprise par l'attitude de son fils, qui, de nature peu craintive, n'avait pas l'habitude de se serrer contre elle tel un animal effrayé.

"Dan, qu'est ce - "

Puis l'israélienne s'interrompit soudainement, venant de comprendre la réaction de Dan. Elle se baissa, le déposa par terre, et l'obligea à se détacher d'elle. Le petit fixait le sol comme pour se cacher, alors sa mère lui saisit doucement le menton pour faire face à son visage où des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

"Bonhomme, tout va bien maintenant. Le monsieur ici est gentil. C'est lui qui a soigné Tony. La méchante docteur ne reviendra pas, d'accord ? Comme Scar. Tu te rappelles, le méchant oncle de Simba?"

Dan hocha lentement la tête, puis entreprit d'essuyer ses larmes avec la manche de son pull.

"Plus jamais?"

"Plus jamais." Lui affirma Ziva

"Promis?"

"Juré!" s'exclama-t-elle en levant sa main droite.

L'enfant eut un petit sourire timide avant de se tourner vers le chirurgien.

"Bon, monsieur, tu nous emmènes voir mon Tony? S'il te plaît?" Ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de sa mère.

"Je suis là pour ça, mon grand."

A ses mots, Ziva et son fils quittèrent la pièce, tandis que Gibbs resta en retrait dans la chambre, autorisant Abby à les suivre d'un signe de tête voyant qu'elle attendait son feu vert_. _Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Dan épaulait le médecin marchant en tête tout en lui posant des questions. Ils étaient tous deux suivis de près par Ziva et la laborantine.

"Il était abîmé? Et t'as réussi à le guérir? T'es un super héros? Tu soignes aussi bien que Raiponce?"

"Tu sais, si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, il va falloir que tu me laisses parler."

Dan s'interrompit en lançant un regard désolé au médecin.

"Alors, oui, _ton_ Tony était très... _abîmé._ Avec mes amis, on a réussi à le soigner un petit peu. Mais il est très fatigué, donc il est en train de dormir, et il ne se réveillera pas avant beaucoup de temps. C'est comme quand tu es malade et que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Après, tu as besoin de faire une très grande sieste, pour te reposer et pour pouvoir guérir plus vite. Tu comprends ?"

"Mais... On va le réveiller alors, si on va le voir!"

"Non, je ne pense pas. Tony dort très profondément, et même si on parle fort à côté de lui, ça ne le dérangera pas."

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre dans laquelle était installé l'agent. La porte, ainsi que la cloison qui séparait la pièce du couloir, étaient vitrées, permettant ainsi au personnel soignant de pouvoir surveiller leur patient à tout moment.

"Voilà monsieur Dinozzo. S'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler une infirmière ou un médecin. En cas d'urgence, vous trouverez un bouton blanc à côté du lit."

Ayant d'autres patients qui l'attendaient, le docteur salua ensuite les trois visiteurs, avant de s'éloigner discrètement.

OoOoOoOoO

Une fois qu'il fut seul dans la chambre, Gibbs composa rapidement un numéro de téléphone, et il n'eut guère à attendre car son interlocuteur décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

"McGee, vous avez quelque chose?"

"Patron! Des nouvelles à propos de Tony?"

"Il est sorti du bloc. Les chirurgiens ne veulent pas se prononcer sur son état, il disent juste que tout va se jouer dans les deux prochains jours. L'enquête?"

"Oh... Heu, Ducky a découvert des résidus sous les ongles de Bashan. Palmer les a analysés, il s'agit d'explosifs. J'ai contacté l'agent Fornell, qui m'a dit savoir qu'elle faisait partie d'Al-Qaïda. Il m'a aussi certifié que la bombe est entrée sur le sol américain. J'essaie de retracer son parcours depuis l'aéroport afin de déterminer si elle a eu le temps de placer l'engin, et si oui, à quel endroit."

"Bon boulot. Je vous rejoins dans 20 minutes."

"Et Tony?"

"Abby et Ziva restent avec lui, elles nous contacteront à la moindre évolution."

"D'accord Patron. Je continue à chercher en vous attendant."

Gibbs raccrocha aussitôt, puis quitta la pièce désormais déserte, et se dirigea aussitôt vers le parking.

OoOoOoOoO

Dan avait pénétré dans la chambre, et s'était assis sur le lit, aux pieds de Tony. Abby était sur le point de suivre le garçon lorsqu'elle remarqua que Ziva, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de devant la baie vitrée. La gothique s'arrêta donc dans son élan pour se placer à côté de son amie.

Elles restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre, puis Abby rompit finalement le silence après quelques minutes.

"Il est adorable."

Ziva sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

"Hein?"

"Dan", répéta la laborantine. "Il est adorable."

Ziva se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Tony et lui s'entendent très bien. Dan l'adore vraiment. Il est très bavard."

Devant le mutisme constant de l'ex-agent, Abby se tut un instant, ne voulant pas brusquer Ziva. Puis elle inspira fortement et se décida à enfin lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"Tony est son père."

Cette révélation fit sortir l'israélienne de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers son amie, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je... J'ai eu des doutes quand Dan a commencé à me parler des dessins animés et des films qu'il avait vus. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un mini-Tony. Alors j'ai récupéré son ADN, et j'ai lancé une analyse. Puis je l'ai interrompue, parce que je me suis dit que ça ne me concernait pas. Mais Tony m'a demandé de faire les tests, donc j'ai recommencé. Dès que j'ai vu les résultats, je suis venue ici."

Ziva laissa passer quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

"Je ne sais pas si lui cacher la vérité était la meilleure chose à faire. Sur le moment, je ne voyais que ça. Puis, quand Dan est né, je voulais qu'il rencontre son père, mais je me voyais mal débarquer ici avec un bébé, sans avoir donné de nouvelles depuis des mois, et annoncer à Tony qu'il avait un fils."

"Tu vas lui dire?" Lui demanda timidement Abby.

"A Dan ou à Tony?"

"Les deux ?"

"Je vais tout raconter à Tony, et on avisera tous les deux pour Dan. Si il ne veut pas de lui dans sa vie, je comprendrai. Mais je ne veux pas que Dan souffre de ça. Pour le moment, il le voit comme son héros."

"Ziva! Tony est complètement fou de ce gamin! Il l'aime vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne voudra pas de lui."

"Abby, juste... N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. Pas avant que Tony ne se soit réveillé et qu'on ait discuté."

"Promis!"

OoOoOoOoO

Le son caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit, laissant place à Gibbs dans l'Open Space où l'attendait Tim avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Vous en êtes où?"

"J'ai réussi à retracer presque tout le trajet de Bashan de l'aéroport à l'hôpital."

"Presque?"

"Oui. Et c'est là qu'on a un problème. Je l'ai perdue dans le centre de Washington. Elle disparaît dans une bouche de métro, et réapparaît trois quarts d'heure plus tard au même endroit."

Pour illustrer ses dires, il afficha des images provenant de diverses caméras de surveillance.

"Regardez ici. On voit clairement que son sac de voyage est assez lourd. Et là, quand elle resurgit, son sac à l'air plus léger."

"Elle a déposé la bombe durant ces trois quarts d'heure."

McGee acquiesça gravement, et poursuivit.

"J'ai établi un périmètre dans lequel elle a pu la laisser. Entre les écoles, les parcs, les centres commerciaux, et les lieux touristiques, on a pas loin d'une cinquantaine de cibles potentielles..."

* * *

**Et voilà! *Tend un Kinder Bueno à MDH et attend les reviews patiemment.**

**Bon, alors, deux petits points pour les reviews. **

**1. Comme on approche des 100 reviews (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii), j'offre un OS à la personne qui aura posté la centième. VOilà!**

**2. L'opération secret revieweur est lancée. C'est comme les secrets santas, mais pas à Noël. Pour ça que ça s'appelle pas opération secret santa. Le but est simple. Vous prenez une ou deux victimes maxi, et vous leur déposez tout plein de reviews anonymes. Les victimes ont jusqu'au 1er mars pour trouver le(s) coupable(s), Et le gagnant remporte un OS de la part du perdant? Pas trop confus comme explication?**


End file.
